Internationa Day of Femslash 2011 Story Collection
by Athena mou
Summary: Five stories written for the 2011 International Day of Femslash  IDF2011. Ratings: PG to NC-17 depending on the story.
1. IDF1: Thor's Hammer, Rating: NC17

**Thor's Hammer**

**Prompt**: _thunderstorm/power outage_

**Summary:** Helena helps Myka get over her fear of thunder and their relationship moves on to a new level._  
><em>

(Word Count: 5,763 words)

RATING: **NC-17**

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka jumped and yelped as another loud clap of thunder scared her. She huddled under the covers watching the storm outside her window. A bolt of lightning lit up the dark night and was followed by deafening thunder. Myka cried out as she watched a tree across the yard split in half. She lunged for the lamp on her bedside table. Nothing. She turned the knob again. Still nothing. She whimpered and bit her lip trying not to cry. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she said trying to steady her voice.

The door opened revealing Helena's concerned face. She was in her robe, holding a candle, the only light in the dark hallway outside Myka's room.

"Are you all right darling?" she asked worried. "I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm fine," Myka mumbled embarrassed. "I just don't like thunder."

Another loud round of thunder made Myka jump and yelp. Helena was by her side instantly, putting an arm around her.

"It's all right Myka. You're safe here."

"How can you be so sure? Lightening just struck a tree in the yard!" Myka argued wild-eyed.

"Then the likelihood that it will strike again is minimal," Helena said and smiled at her.

Helena put the candle down on Myka's nightstand and lifted the covers. She slipped into bed next to Myka.

"Helena? What are you doing?" Myka said and stared at her.

"I'm sleeping here for the remainder of the night. You should not be alone."

"I'm fine," Myka mumbled.

Helena caressed Myka's cheek and tucked at lock of hair behind Myka's ear. Myka sighed and relaxed under the caring touch.

"See, you really do want me here," Helena teased.

"I've never liked thunderstorms," Myka confessed. "I know it's silly, but thunder really scares me."

"It's not silly," Helena said and inched closer as she wrapped her arm around Myka's waist. "Nature can be frightening and the power it wields is enormous."

"Not helping," Myka muttered.

"My Christina used to be afraid of thunder," she said softly. "She would hide in my bed, pulling the duvet over her head." Helena chuckled. "I would hold her and kiss her face, telling her that I would never let anything bad happen to her."

Myka noticed Helena's eyes change and realized that she had moved on from the thunderstorm memory to a darker one. She gently touched Helena's arm.

"You protected her from the thunderstorms."

"That I did," Helena said and smiled.

Helena leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Myka's forehead. Myka blushed at the intimate and caring gesture.

"I'm not a child you know," she teased.

"No, of course not," Helena said and her smile turned a bit mischievous. "You are a beautiful young woman whose bed I happen to be sharing."

"Helena!" Myka said embarrassed, and laughed a little nervously.

"I know of another, much more delightful way of distracting a beautiful woman from getting all worked up over a little rumbling from Thor's Hammer," Helena purred.

Myka blushed furiously. Unsure how to respond she just stared at Helena as she leaned closer. Myka trembled slightly when Helena's lips brushed against hers. She felt Helena tighten her hold on her and she settled in against Helena's warm body. As if under Helena's spell, Myka's right foot moved and gently stroked up and down Helena's slim calf. Myka smiled against Helena's lips when she felt a slight tremble go through her beautiful companion.

"Oh Myka," Helena whispered.

Helena rested her head on the pillow and just gazed at Myka for a moment.

"Helena," Myka whispered. "Have you had relationships with women before?"

Helena chuckled and nodded. She gently caressed Myka's cheek and tucked an unruly curl behind Myka's ear, tracing her jaw line as she removed her hand.

"I have," she admitted softly. "Does that come as a surprise to you?"

"A little," Myka admitted. "I didn't think that it would be something a Victorian woman would do."

"True," Helena said and nodded. "Still, women were much closer back then. It was not unusual for two women to hold each other or share a bed. I must say I often find it confusing how little people touch each other these days."

"But for you it was more than sharing a bed, right?" Myka asked, needing her to clarify.

"Yes darling, so much more," Helena purred.

Myka blushed as she noticed the look on Helena's face. A bolt of lightning lit up the room and Myka yelped and trembled. Helena quickly wrapped her arms around her and tucked Myka's head under her chin.

"Don't worry darling," she said gently.

Helena cupped Myka's chin and smiled at her. She gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm not trying to seduce you Myka," she said gently. "If and when we make love I don't want you to be all jumpy and frightened," she said and pulled Myka closer. "That kind of behavior makes a woman doubt her abilities to please," she teased.

"Helena, you're such an ass sometimes," Myka muttered.

"Myka Bering! Language," Helena said shocked and then laughed. "If I indeed will find myself in the position of discovering the secrets of your body and experiencing your passion, I have no doubt that you will enjoy it," Helena whispered. "I will make your body sing Myka. You will whimper in need and passion as I touch you with my hands, stroking with gentle fingertips, kissing your beautiful body, tasting your desire."

Myka groaned and trembled slightly, though now for a much different reason.

"Helena, you're not just an ass, you're pure evil right now," she muttered.

"I think you will call me other things in the throes of passion," Helena said and chuckled. "I can feel the desire build in you, darling. I believe that if I were invited to touch you, I would find you ready. Am I correct in my assumption?"

"Helena! You can't honestly expect me to answer that."

"I take that as a yes," Helena said smugly.

Helena looked at Myka for a moment and then slipped out of bed. She walked on silent, bare feet over to the bookcase.

"Helena?"

"What's your favorite book of mine?"

"I like them all. The Time Machine is great, but so are the other ones."

"Time Machine it is then," Helena said and pulled the book out of its place.

Helena slipped between the sheets again and sat up a little. She opened the book to page one and smiled at Myka.

"Close your eyes, love."

Myka just stared at her. The smile started small but turned into a wide ear-to-ear grin.

"HG Wells is granting me a private reading of her book. Wow!"

"I'm glad that it pleases you," Helena said and pulled Myka closer to her.

Helena read to Myka, distracting her from the storm that still raged outside, and soon Myka's eyelids fluttered shut and her breathing started to get slower and more even. Helena stopped and watched her for a moment. Myka was sound asleep with a small smile on her lips.

"Sweet dreams darling," Helena whispered.

Helena blew out the candle before settling in next to Myka. She again wrapped her arm around Myka, marveling at how well they fit next to each other.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka woke up smiling. She could tell that it was still early. She inhaled deeply and nuzzled the soft hair in front of her face. Helena was sleeping in her arms and her dark hair fanned over the pillow. Myka caressed it away from Helena's face and ran a finger down Helena's slender neck. She bit her lip and grinned, suppressing a giggle, as Helena stirred at the slight tickle. Myka placed a soft kiss on Helena's cheek.

"Mmm," Helena purred as she stretched and turned over. "What a delightful way to wake up."

"Good morning," Myka said and smiled at her. "Thank you for staying with me."

"My pleasure, love."

"I really appreciate what you did for me," Myka mumbled and traced a line down Helena's arm. "In fact, I'm _very_ appreciative," she said and grinned at Helena.

"Oh, are you now?" Helena purred.

"Um hum," Myka mumbled and leaned closer.

Myka kissed Helena's neck. Helena sighed and leaned her head to the side giving Myka more access.

"Oh God," Helena whimpered when Myka slipped her hand under the shirt to gently caress Helena's stomach. "Myka," she whispered.

"Yes?" Myka mumbled against Helena's cheek, brushing her lips over the softness of Helena's cheekbone.

"Darling, this feels wonderful," she said; her voice a little strained as Myka's lips found her ear and brushed her lips over the delicate shell, before gently sucking on the earlobe. "I don't know how much more I can take and still remain well-mannered and treat you like a lady. I feel that I want to ravage you."

"What makes you think that I want you to be good and proper?" Myka purred and gently nipped on Helena's neck.

"Good Lord," Helena whimpered and grabbed onto Myka.

Myka chuckled and inched her hand higher, stroking the underside of Helena's breast with a finger. Helena whimpered and pushed against her.

"Myka, rise and shine!" Pete's loud voice followed by a bang on the door announced.

Myka groaned and pulled away from Helena. She hid a smile as she watched Helena trying to calm down. She yelped when Helena rolled on top of her and kissed her hard.

"Don't ever start something like this if you cannot finish it," Helena growled. "You have been deceiving me, Myka. You are much more well-versed in the act of seduction than you let on. I am certain that I am not the first woman who finds herself come apart under your hands and lips, only to be left hanging in frustration."

Myka chuckled and wrapped her arms around Helena, holding her close. It felt really good to have Helena's warm body on top of hers. She sighed when Helena shifted so that her leg ended up between Myka's, pressing gently against Myka's center.

"Perhaps we should get some breakfast and then come back here to discuss this further?" Myka suggested.

"Perhaps I should just rip your clothes off?" Helena mumbled and traced Myka's upper lip with her tongue.

"Sweet Jesus," Myka whispered and kissed Helena.

"Myka breakfast!" another voice yelled through the door.

Helena groaned and rested her forehead against Myka's chest. Myka chuckled.

"Thanks Claud," she yelled back. "I'll be down in a bit."

"I'm going to shoot them both," Helena muttered darkly.

"No you won't," Myka said and caressed her hair.

"Myka," Helena whimpered softly. "I am really worked up and my body screams for your touch."

Myka smiled and caressed Helena's cheek. She kissed her softly.

"Sweetie, have you made love since you were brought back?" she asked softly. Helena shook her head. "I thought so." She kissed Helena again. "I would like to really be able to take my time, and not rush. You deserve that."

"Oh Myka," Helena whispered.

Myka sighed at the beauty of the smile and look on Helena's face. The softness of her expression was unlike anything she had ever seen on Helena's face. Myka rolled her over and sat up.

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm sure that Claudia and Pete will take off soon. I think I heard them saying something the other day about going to a comic book fair this weekend."

"And Artie is out of town," Helena said, suddenly much more excited.

"Um hmm," Myka said. She caressed Helena's stomach again. "Leena typically does grocery shopping on Saturdays."

"So we might have the whole house to ourselves," Helena purred and squirmed under Myka's touch.

"Exactly."

"Brilliant!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka grinned like an idiot as she stepped into the shower. She was about to make love to Helena. In just moments from now, Helena would be naked in _her_ bed. Myka quickly rinsed her hair and reached for her favorite body wash. Thoughts of what Helena might do to her in a not so distant future made Myka pay more attention than usual to her washing and scrubbing. She bit her lip as she ran her hands over her thighs, reminded for a moment of how Helena had touched her thigh under the table during breakfast. Myka had almost choked on her Danish the first time Helena's nimble fingers innocently caressed her thigh.

Toweling herself dry she glanced at herself in the mirror. Myka was proud of her body. She took great care staying fit since it was part of her job, but she also was very careful with what she ate; with the exception of Twizzlers of course.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena held her best underwear in her hand contemplating everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. She was naked, her hair still slightly damp from the shower. It always surprised her how people seemed to be uncomfortable being naked. She had always been very comfortable without clothes on. She glanced at the matching set in her hand again and sighed. Should she wear it for Myka? Feeling that the occasion was important, but that the sight of the expensive silk might make Myka nervous, Helena settled for her second choice. She slipped on the panties and then the bra.

Helena padded over to the floor length mirror on bare feet and glanced at her own reflection. She smirked. It looked good on her. She adjusted the strap on her right shoulder and then grabbed the white shirt that was hanging on the doorknob. She sighed as the cool crisp cotton caressed her skin. Even after all this time she still found the feel of a man's shirt delightful.

As she tucked the shirt tails into her black jeans Helena glanced at her reflection again. Her hair, now almost dry, fell in soft waves over her shoulders. It was a bit curlier than usual since it had been allowed to air dry. Her white shirt was a stark contrast to her black jeans and socks. She glanced at her boots and tapped her lips as she struggled to decide whether to wear them or not. She knew Myka really liked her boots. Helena chuckled at the thought. She had caught Myka more than once chewing on her lip and sighing while ogling Helena's behind and her boots. Always a gentlewoman, she had of course never pointed this little discovery out to Myka. Perhaps the time was right? Helena thought to herself.

Her decision made, she slipped her foot into the boot and tugged it on. It occurred to her that removing her boots required the same pose, which would give Myka ample opportunity to admire Helena's backside. Helena chuckled and nodded. Yes, boots was definitely the right choice.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka stopped and held her breath for a moment as she heard the distinct sound of Helena's boots in the hallway. The sound stopped right outside her door. Myka swallowed nervously and waited. A gentle knock on the door finally alerted her to her visitor's intention.

Myka walked barefoot across the floor and opened the door. Helena smiled and cocked her head.

"Hello darling," she said and gave Myka a smoldering look.

"Helena," Myka whispered.

Myka stepped aside to let Helena in. She noticed how nicely the black jeans hugged Helena's behind. Myka chewed on her lip as her eyes roamed over Helena's slender legs down to her boots. Myka held back a groan. _She had to wear those damn boots, didn't she_? Myka thought to herself.

"Something amiss, love?" Helena said innocently and arched an eyebrow.

"What? No of course not," Myka stuttered, embarrassed, as her cheeks colored a little.

"Am I mistaken, or were you admiring my backside again, Myka?"

"What?" Myka whispered and her face turned red.

"I know that you are fond of my body, and especially my buttocks. It's quite all right. I find it flattering," Helena purred.

Myka hid her face behind her hands and turned her back to Helena with the realization that Helena had known all along that she had been checking her out at every opportunity. Myka felt mortified. She gasped when Helena wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Darling, I want you to find me attractive," Helena whispered in her ear. "Last night you and I slept wrapped up in each other's arms. You kissed me. Why would you be embarrassed admitting that you find my body attractive?"

"Oh Helena," Myka whispered and put her hand on top of Helena's.

"I desire you too. Don't you know that?"

"God Helena," Myka said and turned in her arms.

Myka's green eyes met Helena's dark ones and she grabbed her by the shoulders pushing her against the door. She kissed Helena hard. Myka moaned when Helena's hands settled on her butt, pulling her closer. She ground against Helena, pushing her leg between Helena's. Helena whimpered and hooked her left leg over Myka's hip, pushing up against her. Myka steadied Helena's thigh, holding her against her all while kissing Helena, tasting her mouth, teasing her tongue.

"Darling," Helena gasped in between kisses. "I'm afraid I am losing the battle and might fall down should I have to stand much longer."

"I won't let you," Myka whispered against Helena's ear before flicking her tongue over Helena's earlobe causing a groan.

Myka moved her hand until she felt the button on Helena's pants. She snapped it open and pulled the zipper down. Helena's hands on her shoulders gripped her harder and she smiled against Helena's lips. Myka pulled Helena's shirt free from the pants and ran her hand over Helena's smooth stomach.

"I think I am in love with your stomach Helena," she confessed with a soft chuckle.

"Then I think you should kiss it," Helena said and gasped as Myka's hand found that spot on her side that made her toes curl.

"What a great idea," Myka said and smirked.

Stepping away from Helena, Myka grinned as she knelt by Helena's feet. She slowly pushed Helena's shirt up and pressed her lips against the soft skin.

"Dear God," Helena gasped and held on to Myka's shoulders as her body trembled under Myka's touch.

Myka brushed her lips over Helena's stomach all while inching the shirt higher and higher. She felt the underside of Helena's breasts against her fingertips and eased off; moving her hands to Helena's back, bringing her closer to her mouth. Helena growled in frustration and Myka smiled against her stomach.

Moving her hands down Helena's back she reached the edge of Helena's jeans. She ran a finger right inside the waistline, feeling the edge of Helena's underwear. Slowly, to make Helena fully aware of what she was doing, she pushed the jeans down.

"Yes, please," Helena whispered and moved her hips to help Myka.

Myka kissed her way down and brushed her lips over Helena's hip bone. She cupped her silk clad butt, gently caressing Helena as she moved her mouth further down. She pulled Helena closer and pressed her lips against her sex. Helena cried out and trembled. Myka ran her tongue over the damp silk, pressing down a little.

"Myka, please," Helena whimpered.

Myka pulled away and got up. She grabbed Helena by the side of her neck and kissed her. Helena kissed back with a fury that surprised Myka. She chuckled when she felt Helena pull at her shirt and raised her arms so Helena could pull it over her head. It was tossed aside and had not even hit the floor before Helena's lips were on the top of Myka's breasts, kissing and licking any exposed skin.

Myka sighed and ran her hands through Helena's soft hair. She pulled Helena up for another kiss and then pressed her against the door again. Looking Helena in the eyes, she started to unbutton Helena's shirt, agonizingly slowly, one button at a time. After the third one Helena was breathing hard through her nose, her eyes dark as coals as they narrowed dangerously.

"Myka, I swear to God, if you do not move faster I will throw you on the bed and take you," she hissed.

Myka smirked and grabbed Helena's wrists, holding her against the door. She brushed her lips against Helena's jaw line, but stayed away from her lips. She felt Helena struggle against her and smiled at her.

"I will take my time making love to you, and you will let me. Is that understood?" she said slowly.

"Myka," Helena warned.

"Is that understood?" Myka said a little louder and tightened her grip on Helena's wrists.

"Yes, darling," Helena mumbled.

"I have imagined this moment so many times," Myka whispered, her lips only millimeters from Helena's. "I want to make it absolutely perfect."

"Myka," Helena whimpered. "You are torturing me."

Myka chuckled and kissed her. This kiss was softer as Myka tasted Helena's lips, slowly stroking her tongue against Helena's, easing away each time Helena tried to increase the pressure.

"So where was I?" Myka said to herself. "Oh yes, your shirt."

Helena made a face at her but did not say anything. She relaxed her arms and Myka let go of her. They looked at each other as Myka continued to unbutton Helena's shirt until it hung open, revealing Helena's bra underneath. Myka brushed it aside and cupped Helena's breasts.

"Cream colored silk," Myka mused. "How very fitting for a Victorian lady."

"It would be much more fitting draped across the back of your chair," Helena muttered.

"All in good time, honey," Myka purred and traced the edge of Helena's bra with her tongue. "I plan on kissing your breasts until the silk is completely damp from the touch of my tongue," she added and kissed the freckle between Helena's breasts.

"You will be the death of me," Helena whimpered.

"I am sure that you have more stamina than that," Myka teased. "Then on the other hand, I think I might be too impatient to see your beautiful breasts."

"Please," Helena said eagerly.

Myka rubbed her thumbs over Helena's nipples and watched them harden instantly. She closed her lips around the closest one, wetting the silk with her tongue as she sucked gently on the tiny peak.

"Sweet mother of God!" Helena cried out and grabbed Myka's shoulders in a vice like grip.

"Delicious," Myka whispered and flicked her tongue over the damp peak.

Helena trembled and whimpered again. Myka watched her face intently. Helena's eyes were closed, her eyelashes dark against her cheeks. She was panting and a soft blush was spreading over her neck and chest. Myka grabbed her by the waist and pulled Helena away from the door and towards the bed. Helena's eyes flew open and she looked at Myka with a burning need in her eyes. Myka walked Helena backwards until they reached the bed. Not an easy task with Helena's jeans trapped between her knees and boots. Finally Myka pushed Helena down on the bed.

"Oh the temptations," she mumbled. "I admit taking you while you're still wearing your boots is pretty high on my list," Myka confessed with a naughty grin.

Helena laughed out loud and moved her foot so she could rub her boot against Myka's calf.

"But I can always save that for the warehouse," she mused.

"What?" Helena said and looked a bit nervously at Myka.

"Bending you over the desk, pulling your pants down and taking you from behind," Myka purred.

"Good lord," Helena said and swallowed.

"But for now I'm afraid that they will have to go," Myka said, ignoring the lustful look on Helena's face.

Myka quickly pulled Helena's boots and socks off and then tugged the jeans down and off. She tossed them aside and leaned down over Helena, her hands on either side of Helena's waist.

"Turn over Helena," she whispered and kissed her softly on her stomach.

Helena sighed and moved up on the bed before rolling over on her stomach. She watched Myka ease out of her pants.

"Please don't stop on my account," she purred.

"Patience," Myka said and smirked. Helena growled and grabbed the sheet.

Myka ran her hands up Helena's calves, stopping briefly to rub her thumbs over the soft spot behind Helena's knees. She smiled when Helena sighed and moved her legs. She continued her gentle caress up the back of Helena's thighs. She rubbed a finger against the edge of Helena's panties and eased the tip under the soft silk touching her skin. Helena pushed up against her hand. Myka chuckled and removed her hand.

Helena felt a slight bounce on the bed indicating that Myka had joined her. A soft leg brushed against hers and she moved her legs to accommodate Myka. She moaned softly when she felt Myka's soft thighs touch the outside of her own as Myka sat down on top of her. Myka's hands rested gently on her waist, her thumbs stroking over the small of Helena's back.

"You have back dimples," Myka noticed. "Beautiful," she whispered and brushed her thumbs over the spots.

"You feel so good my darling," Helena purred. "Soft and warm, and you know just where to touch me to make me feel oh so good."

Myka smiled and ran her hands up Helena's smooth back. A quick snap opened Helena's bra and Myka brushed it aside. She gently massaged the tense muscles, feeling Helena relax. Leaning forward she brushed Helena's hair aside further and placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. Helena sighed softly and smiled. She made a happy little sound when Myka's breasts pressed against her back. Myka brushed her lips over Helena's neck and shoulders, then traced her spine with a line of kisses. Helena was squirming under her by the time she reached the small of her back.

Myka moved down and gently rubbed the sensitive spots on Helena's lower back watching her move against her hands. She leaned forward again and grabbed Helena's shoulders.

"Sit up," she whispered.

Helena eased herself up on her arms and the bra fell down around her hands on the bed. She smiled at the clever move and then eased herself up until she was kneeling in front of Myka. She waited eagerly for Myka's next touch. As expected she was not disappointed.

Myka brushed Helena's hair aside again and kissed her left shoulder. She moved her arms around her and caressed Helena's stomach. Helena turned her head and their lips met in a soft kiss. Myka slid her hands higher and cupped Helena's breasts, savoring the gasp her touch caused. She caressed Helena's breasts for a moment, occasionally brushing her fingers over the nipples, each time drawing a soft sigh or a moan out of Helena. When her hands started a downward trek again Helena was trembling. Myka gently cupped Helena's sex feeling just how aroused she was.

"Seems like you're enjoying my touch," Myka teased.

"Your touch is divine darling," Helena croaked out and licked her lips. "My only complaint is that it is too slow. I want your hands on me, your fingers inside me and your lovely mouth pressed against my most intimate place, tasting me."

Myka swallowed and a tremble went through her. Helena must have noticed because she chuckled and her dark eyes met Myka's in a molten challenge.

Myka moved again and pushed Helena down on the bed. She grabbed the edge of Helena's panties and raised an eyebrow. Helena laughed and moved her hips in approval. Myka slipped the panties off of Helena and then stretched out on top of her. Helena sighed happily and wrapped her legs around her, pushing up. Myka laughed when she felt the evidence of Helena's arousal coat her stomach.

Myka caressed Helena's side and gently pushed on her left thigh to let go of her. Helena eased her feet down on the bed again. She cupped Myka's breasts and traced the bra until she found the clasp. In seconds she had freed Myka of the bra and again cupped Myka's breasts.

"Your breasts are very beautiful, darling," she whispered. "Come closer. Please?"

Myka smiled and nodded. She bent down and kissed Helena as she slipped her fingers into Helena's slick heat and entered her all in one slow stroke. Helena cried out into Myka's mouth. Myka eased her finger out of her, curling it a little in the process drawing a long groan out of Helena. She felt Helena's hands on her breasts tremble.

"Did you enjoy that?" Myka purred. She rubbed her thumb over Helena's clit and Helena bit her lip. "I take that as a yes."

Myka ran her tongue around a rosy nipple before closing her lips around it sucking gently. She matched her lip movements with her hand and Helena shook at the pleasure it caused her. Myka realized that Helena was getting close and moved her hand so that she was only touching her inside. Helena growled in frustration. Myka watched Helena's face as she slowly eased her finger back inside of Helena.

"I want to taste you," she whispered.

Helena's eyes popped open. She nodded silently and watched as Myka kissed her way down her stomach. Helena moved her legs when Myka gently pushed at the inside of her thighs. She trembled in anticipation as Myka ran her fingers over her center, easing her open.

"So beautiful," Myka whispered.

Myka ran her tongue over Helena's pink folds in the softest caress. Helena whimpered and Myka felt Helena's hand in her hair. Myka circled Helena's opening with her tongue before pushing inside; licking her, teasing her with her soft touch. Helena trembled and whimpered and Myka felt the fingers tighten in her hair. She looked up at Helena as she eased her finger inside of her again, then added a second finger which caused a groan of pleasure.

"Yes, just like that," Helena whispered and pushed against Myka's hand.

Myka smiled and kissed Helena's soft folds. She ran her tongue over them, tasting her and slowly bringing Helena closer to release. Circling Helena's clit with her tongue Myka felt her starting to close around her fingers and she eased off a little.

"Myka," Helena whimpered. "Please."

Myka ran her tongue lightly over the clit and wrapped her lips around it. Helena cried out and bucked under her. Again Myka eased away before Helena reached the peak.

"NO!" Helena's head shot up from the bed.

Myka chuckled and her mouth returned to Helena's center. She flicked her tongue a couple of times before gently sucking on Helena's clit again.

Helena tossed her head from side to side while gripping handfuls of the sheet. Her thigh muscles strained as her legs fought to keep with Myka's rhythm. Finally she was there and she wailed as her body shook in release. Her fingers tangled in Myka's hair as she pressed her closer.

Myka watched Helena's release in awe. She was so powerful in her passion, for once not holding back. Myka knew that Helena would not let go completely until she was at her absolute highest point. That was her reason for building Helena up so slowly. Myka gently eased her fingers free and gathered Helena in her arms. Helena was still panting and gasping for air.

"It's okay," Myka whispered. "I've got you. I'll always catch you."

"Thank you," Helena whispered and kissed Myka's collarbone.

"Rest now."

"Just give me a moment," Helena said with a chuckle. "That was very powerful darling. I still can't feel my feet."

Myka laughed and pulled Helena closer. She kissed her hair and sighed happily.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hours later Myka studied the sleeping Helena's face. Helena was, if possible, even more beautiful in sleep: her face relaxed, and a tiny smile playing on her lips. Helena's thick hair fell over Myka's arm and a lock caressed Helena's cheek. Myka gently smoothed it away without waking her lover.

Myka's body tingled as she touched Helena's lips. Helena had made love to her with a gentleness and determination Myka had never experienced before. She traced the outline of Helena's perfect mouth thinking about where those lips had been, and what they had done to her body. Helena had been a very experienced lover and had Myka yelling out her release. Myka blushed a little at the memory. She was not a yeller. Her eyes returned to Helena's face when she felt the lips move under her touch. Helena was awake.

"You are brooding, my sweet darling," Helena teased, her eyes still closed.

"Not brooding," Myka corrected her. "Reminiscing."

"Ah," Helena chuckled and her eyes opened. Helena's dark eyes fixed Myka with a smoldering look. "Any regrets, love?"

"Regrets? Are you kidding me?" Myka exclaimed and laughed. "Perhaps not crossing this line sooner."

Helena giggled and snuggled closer wrapping her arm around Myka's waist.

"You feel delicious," she mumbled against Myka's neck.

"So do you," Myka mumbled and kissed Helena's forehead. "You were so beautiful sleeping. Sorry for waking you."

Myka shivered as she watched silently as the storm raged outside the windows. She flinched when a branch snapped against one of the panes. A slender arm tightened around her waist. Myka chuckled and snuggled deeper under the covers. Thunder held a new appeal to her now, ever since it had brought the owner of that slender arm into her life and her bed. Myka turned in Helena's arms and smiled at Helena. Helena grinned and kissed her.

"You are thinking naughty thoughts, my darling," she teased.

"Just thinking of how Thor's Hammer brought you into my bed," Myka whispered and brushed her lips against Helena's. "And how thunder will always remind me of you, in a good way, of course," she added quickly.

Helena ran her hand down Myka's side and let it rest on Myka's buttocks. She pressed her closer and giggled when Myka moaned softly as Helena's thigh pressed against her center.

Helena grinned and rolled her over. She smiled down at Myka before kissing her. The storm continued to rage outside, but the two lovers paid no more attention to it. When lightening lit the entire room a little while later, Myka's body tensed in a stiff arch as her cries were absorbed by the loud thunder. As Myka's body shook in release, all that mattered was Helena and what she was doing to her. The storm outside had lost its grip on Myka as Helena brought her to a new height of pleasure.

**THE END**


	2. IDF2: Under the Weather, Rating: PG13

**Under the Weather**

**Prompt**:_ Helena has a cold, and is trying to be macho and ignore it, whilst at the same time being utterly pitiful. _

**Summary: **Myka and HG Wells are on a case together that require them to go undercover at a lesbian bar. HG catches a cold and is unable to carry out her part. She tries to be brave, but even the mighty HG Wells is eventually brought to her knees by the common cold.**  
><strong>

**Rating:** PG-13_  
><em>

(Total word count: 3,736 words)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena sniffled and blew her nose. She felt absolutely miserable. Her head hurt, her nose was getting sore from blowing, and her eyes burned. She knew she must look dreadful, but she did her best to muster up a smile. She was not going to let a little cold get in the way of her participating in this particular mission.

"Helena, are you sure you're all right?" Myka asked concerned and gently touched Helena's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said chipper.

"All right then. Can you please help me with the corset? I really have no idea how to tie this thing on my own."

Helena smiled and nodded. Her eyes were glued on her friend and colleague as Myka turned her back to slip the shirt over her head and then remove her bra. Helena bit her lip preventing a sigh as her eyes roamed over Myka's back. Had she not felt so sick, she would definitely be making a remark right about now, but Helena knew there was no way she could deliver on her flirting, so she just smiled and watched Myka.

"Okay," Myka said and turned around.

The corset was hooked together in front, but it was still not tight enough. Helena took a step closer and tugged a little at the garment. She nodded and made a little approving sound.

"We need to tie it together here and here," Helena explained and gestured to the black ribbons. "Once that's done I can tighten it in the back. How tight do you want it to be?"

"Tight, but not so tight that I'll faint," she said and laughed. "I know that you guys used to tie these things _way_ too tight. Am I right?"

Helena chuckled, but it ended up turning into a sneeze. She made a face and pulled out a Kleenex from the box on the desk and blew her nose again. She sighed and searched for a moment in her pocket for the one item she always carried these days; hand sanitizer. _A remarkable little invention really_, she thought. She put a little in her hand and rubbed them together before touching Myka again.

"Sorry about that," she muttered.

"You don't look so good, Helena," Myka said a little worried.

"It's just a cold, Myka."

Myka put her hand on Helena's forehead and gasped. "You're burning up!" she said, upset. She grabbed Helena by the shoulders. "Helena, you're going to bed. End of discussion."

"But you need my help with this," Helena argued weakly.

"Fine, just help me tie it in the back and then you're off to bed. You can tell me how to do the rest even if you're tucked in."

Helena smiled and nodded. She sneezed and made an annoyed sound. She really hated head colds.

To Helena's surprise Myka cupped her cheek and smiled at her. She leaned in to the touch. She always felt extra needy when she was sick, and this time it flared up more intensely than usual. She really did not want to be alone right now.

Helena turned her back at Myka and unbuttoned her shirt. She hung it up and then removed her bra. She smiled when she thought she heard a little gasp behind her. She turned her head and noticed Myka's nostrils flare a little. The discovery warmed Helena's heart.

"I'm glad that you find me attractive even in this disgusting state," Helena teased.

"What?" Myka mumbled and Helena noticed a soft pale blush spread over Myka's cheeks.

"The look of desire has not changed much in a hundred years, darling," she said gently.

Helena smiled at Myka before turning to pull a t-shirt out of her drawer. She quickly pulled it over her head, though it felt like a major accomplishment as her arms suddenly felt like they were made of lead but with the strength of Jell-O. A coughing fit followed by a sneeze made Helena grab her Kleenex box and, irritated, pull out another tissue. She sighed and hung her head. With a sigh she slipped out of her pants and socks, and walked barefoot over to Myka.

"I'm sorry darling," she mumbled. "I fear that I'm not in any shape to romance you."

"Helena," Myka whispered.

"You are very dear to me Myka," Helena said and smiled at her.

"I care about you too," Myka mumbled nervously.

"You are about to go undercover at a women's only establishment," Helena said seriously. "You need me there in case something goes wrong. Perhaps if I just rest for a little while I'll be fit to accompany you tonight."

"No Helena. You're sick. You need to rest. Claudia will be my backup," Myka said quickly.

"Myka, can you really see Claudia behaving in a relaxed way, blending in with this crowd?"

"You've got a point there," Myka mumbled.

Helena groaned as she turned around and her head started to spin. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes trying to make things stop spinning. "Still, I'm afraid we'll have to revert to plan B as you say, since I'm fading fast. Perhaps I can give her a few pointers before you take off?"

"Helena," Myka said, her voice full of worry. "Please get into bed. Do you want anything? Are you taking anything?"

Helena chuckled and held up a hand to stop Myka's questions. She took Myka's hand and pulled her over to the bed. She sat down and sighed, relieved.

"I would love a cup of tea," Helena admitted. "I'm afraid I do not have any medication that could cure a cold."

"I've got some Tylenol. It will help bring the fever down," Myka said and squeezed Helena's clammy hand affectionately.

"Very well," Helena said and smiled.

"Stay right there," Myka said sternly. "Let's get some of that into you, and some juice. Then you can help me tie the corset and I'll tuck you in," Myka said and laughed.

"What a divine plan," Helena purred.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Room service showed up shortly with the tea. Helena sighed, contentedly, as she sipped it. Her throat had just started to hurt, and the tea soothed the pain in a very pleasant way. She sat up a little straighter in bed all while watching Myka getting dressed. Helena grinned as the scene playing out in their hotel room reminded her of the past. Myka was currently trying to figure out how to work her garter belt. Helena giggled at the frustrated sound coming out of Myka's mouth. Her eyebrows shot up when the sound was followed by a very detailed and explicit curse when Myka accidentally snapped herself on the ties. _Who knew sweet little Myka could curse like a sailor?_

"I'm glad that you find this funny," Myka muttered and sucked on her hurt finger. "What are these things for anyway? Do I really need them?"

"Perhaps not," Helena mumbled. "They are supposed to hold up your stockings darling, but if you think that they will stay up fine on their own I guess you could skip the garter belt."

"And risk having them fall down around my ankles? Not a chance!" Myka huffed.

"Come here Myka," Helena said and sighed.

Helena put her tea cup down and indicated for Myka to come closer.

"Put your knee on the bed," she said and inched closer.

"Your hands a very warm," Myka noted as Helena's hand rested briefly on her thigh. A worried expression grazed over her face before the blush crept up again at the thought of how close Helena's hands were to Myka's center and how Helena's gentle touch sent tingles in all sorts of interesting directions. "I guess the fever has not gone down yet."

"I feel better," Helena said reassuringly.

"I don't trust you," Myka said and made a face. "You said that earlier and you were far from fine then. You're staying in bed, end of discussion."

"I love when you're dominant, darling," Helena said and grinned. "If I had more strength I would argue with you, but I'm afraid you have the upper hand, for now."

"Helena Wells, you are driving me insane," Myka muttered. "I think the fever is rising. You're starting to sound delirious."

Helena chuckled – and subsequently sneezed. She lay down and sighed, annoyed. Glancing at Myka she mustered up a tiny smile.

"I'm sick. I should be allowed some liberties. It will make me get better faster. Of course a promise of a nice reward might speed up my recovery even more."

Myka's eyes narrowed as she eyed Helena suspiciously.

"What kind of reward?"

"A kiss perhaps?" Helena said and smiled sweetly.

Myka sat down on the bed and took Helena's hand. She gently stroked the back of Helena's hand with her thumb while gathering her thoughts.

"Helena," she said softly. "What are we doing? I can't tell if you are just joking, or if you're being at least a little bit serious."

"I know that I'm a tease and a flirt darling," Helena said and sighed. "You're not the first one to call me on it. I can assure you that I am absolutely serious," she said so softly it was almost whispered. "I find you very attractive and I would be fortunate indeed should you return my feelings."

"Wow," Myka whispered. She chewed on her lip as she glanced at Helena. "No one has ever put it quite like that before," she mumbled. "More like, _you're hot, let's do it_," she said, embarrassed.

"Those kinds of encounters can be a lot of fun," Helena agreed. "If that's all I can count on, I would take it. I must say that a hundred years in solitude makes a woman rethink her past actions and decisions. I've come to value life more, realizing how short it is. To have absolute bliss, even for a short time, is worth it."

"I've never been with a woman before," Myka admitted. "Not really sure why, to tell you the truth. I've found many women attractive. I think I'm just uncomfortable taking the first step, initiating something. I don't really go out much and there are only so many romantic encounters you can count on in a bookstore, or at the grocery store for that matter," she said and smiled a little lopsided smile.

"So the thought does appeal to you?" Helena asked.

"Yeah," Myka whispered. "You're so incredibly beautiful Helena. I would be envied by a lot of people," she said and grinned. "And you kind of are my ultimate perfect match, you know."

"Really?" Helena said surprised. "Do explain, darling."

"You're intelligent, funny, you love books, hell you _write_ books; you're strong and independent, fair and without judgment of others. Oh, and I guess you're kind of easy on the eyes," she said and grinned.

"I am, hmm?" Helena said and her eyes narrowed. "Good thing for you that I feel so miserable or I would pull you down here next to me."

"Sounds like fun," Myka teased and grinned.

"Oh, it is," Helena purred. "I don't usually get complaints."

Myka's eyebrows shot up and she laughed a little nervously. "Can I get you some more tea?" she mumbled, changing the topic before Helena would elaborate.

"Would you?"

Myka poured another cup and handed it to Helena. She watched Helena stir it and put the spoon down before sipping the hot beverage. Myka smiled.

"What?" Helena said and tilted her head.

"You," Myka mumbled. "You're so elegant and graceful in everything you do. It just amazes me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Helena said and smiled.

A knock on the door made them jump. Myka peeked through the peep hole and grinned when she recognized the petite redhead standing on the other side of the door.

"It's Claudia," she said to Helena.

"Well, don't just let her stand there," Helena mumbled.

Myka opened the door and stepped behind it to let Claudia in.

"What up, my peeps?" Claudia said cheerfully and dropped her bag unceremoniously by the door.

Claudia stopped and her eyebrows hiked up when she saw Helena in bed.

"Eh, did I interrupt something?" she mumbled and quickly turned and looked at Myka. Noticing Myka's outfit for the first time Claudia jumped and stared at her. "Yikes Myka! You should have a warning sign with that outfit."

"Sorry," Myka said and chuckled at Claudia's embarrassment. "Helena was helping me getting dressed. She's not feeling well so she's grounded. It's just you and me tonight."

"Okay?" Claudia said a little hesitantly. "What does that mean?"

"We have to scrap the previous plan with you outside in the car. You're now going as my partner Claud," Myka explained and smiled at her. "My _submissive_ partner."

"In your dreams Bambi," Claudia muttered as she again eyed Myka. "Hey aren't you supposed to attach your stockings to those strappy thingies?" she said and pointed at the left strap on Myka's garter belt that had popped open.

Myka rolled her eyes and shot Helena a dirty look when she heard her laugh. She bent over and snapped the clip around the stockings. It was crooked and not exactly sexy.

"Happy?"

Claudia made a face and nodded. Helena chuckled and put her tea down.

"Come over here and I'll help you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena fought sleep for the longest time, but eventually she succumbed to it and fell into a series of unsettling dreams. She tossed and turned in her bed as the fever worked its way out of her system. At one point she woke up enough to grab the bed spread and pull it up, adding another layer over her shivering body. She whimpered pitifully as she fell asleep in seconds. When she woke up next she was bathing in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck. She tossed the covers aside and sighed in relief. Glancing at the time she sat up in bed. She winced as the sudden move made the room start to spin.

"Dear God," she mumbled and slowly eased back down again.

She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes as if she could force the spinning to stop. Finally feeling somewhat close to normal she opened her eyes a little. She eased herself upright and slowly moved her legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing her phone she dialed Myka. She closed her eyes as she listened to it ring.

"Helena? Are you all right? Do you need me to hurry back?" Myka said fast, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," Helena croaked out. She reached for her juice glass and took a sip. "I feel much better actually."

"Thank God," Myka said and sighed relieved. "I got really worried when I saw your name on the display."

"Thank you darling, but there's really no need to worry about me," Helena said softly. "I called because I was worried about _you_. I thought you would be back by now."

"We're on our way. Should be at the hotel in about ten minutes."

"Did everything go well?"

"Perfectly," Myka said and chuckled.

There was some muttering and noise in the background. Myka shrieked and laughed. Helena frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Claudia is a little upset that she got groped by some tall blonde. She thinks it's my fault for allowing it."

"Really?" Helena said and smiled. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

"You will. In about ten minutes."

"Excellent!"

They hung up and Helena shivered a little when the cool air in the room cooled down her damp shirt. She made it to the bathroom on surprisingly steady legs. Turning on the shower she stripped out of her sweat soaked clothes while the water warmed up. She sighed happily as the hot water cascaded over her naked skin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena had barely put on her fresh shirt before the door busted open revealing a laughing Myka, and Claudia looking like a thundercloud.

"Not funny Myka," Claudia muttered.

"I think it's awesome," Myka teased as she leaned closer, bending down slightly until they were face to face.

"What's so funny?" Helena asked feeling a bit left out of the inside joke.

"She kissed me," Claudia muttered.

"Myka kissed you?" Helena whispered and stared at her.

"No!" Claudia all but yelled. She glared at Myka who was still laughing. "The blonde woman at the club."

"She was under the influence of an artifact Claud," Myka said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, Titian's stupid ring. I know," Claudia said and rolled her eyes. She patted her pocket. "At least us redheads are safe from it now."

Myka chuckled and nodded. Helena smiled and stepped closer to Myka.

"You have a little red in your hair too darling. Any chance she kissed you too?"

"Oh she tried," Claudia said with a smirk. "But when Myka flashed her in her corset-clad sassy sexiness _and_ showed her the riding crop… meow Catwoman! Well, then blondie moved on to paw me."

Helena laughed out loud. She affectionately touched Myka's cheek.

"You do look deliciously dangerous as a dominatrix Myka," she said with a teasing smirk.

"Okay then," Claudia said and made a face. "Time for me to tuck in and try to get over the overly friendly lady lovin'."

Claudia smiled at Myka and nodded at Helena, giving her a wink before leaving.

"I got my own room," she teased before the door closed. "I so totally rock!"

Myka shook her head and laughed. She glanced at Helena and noticed that she looked remarkably well compared to earlier in the evening. She walked over to her and gently put her hand on Helena's forehead. She smiled when she felt her cool skin.

"Your fever is gone."

"I know," Helena said and smiled, cherishing the feel of Myka's soft hand.

Myka glanced at the bed behind them and then looked at Helena with a raised eyebrow. Helena shrugged and made a face.

"I'm afraid I didn't sleep very well. First I was cold, then hot," she said with a sigh. "I had the strangest dreams. I think I was chased through Covent Garden by zombies and a Muppet. Very odd indeed," she muttered.

Myka chuckled and shook her head. She walked around Helena and started to straighten out Helena's bed. She stopped when she felt the damp sheets.

"Helena," she said alarmed. "You weren't joking when you said you were hot. The sheets are soaked!"

"I'm so sorry," Helena mumbled embarrassed. She gently pulled the sheet from Myka's hand. "I'm not normally this disgusting," she whispered and gave Myka a pained look.

Myka nodded and put her arms around Helena hugging her. Helena nuzzled against Myka's neck basking in the feeling of being in Myka's arms.

"Thank you darling," Helena whispered. "You have no idea how much I needed this."

"I think I know," Myka said and kissed the top of her head. "I feel the same need when I'm sick."

Myka took Helena's hand and led her over to the other bed. She tossed back the covers.

"Get in," she said and smiled.

"What?" Helena asked confused. "This is your bed."

"Well, based on what you told me earlier I didn't think you would object too much to sharing a bed with me tonight," Myka teased.

"Of course not," Helena said quickly. "I just assumed that you weren't ready yet."

"We're not going to make love Helena. Just sleeping, nothing more," Myka explained.

"Right," Helena said and climbed into bed.

"You're still sick, and call me a little old fashioned, but I'd like to at least have a drink or dinner with you before rolling around in bed."

"That sounds delightful," Helena said and smiled up at Myka as she settled in.

"I'm just going to get out of this outfit and stuff," Myka mumbled. She twisted a little trying to get the tie that held the corset together.

Helena smirked as she watched Myka struggle. "Turn around darling," she said and her twinkling eyes met Myka's.

Myka silently turned her back at Helena and sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt Helena's gentle fingers pull the corset open until it again hung loosely around Myka's chest. Helena rested her hand on Myka's hip.

"You're all set darling," she said softly.

Myka turned her head and smiled. "Thank you. I'll be quick in the bathroom, but don't feel like you have to wait for me if you're sleepy."

"I'm not that sleepy," Helena purred.

Myka quickly entered the bathroom before Helena could see her burning cheeks.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka quietly entered the dark room and slipped into bed next to Helena. She tried to give Helena a little space, not wanting to crowd her.

"I'm not asleep," Helena whispered.

"I know. You weren't snoring," Myka said and grinned.

"I do not snore," Helena said in a snippy voice.

"Eh, yeah you do when you have a cold."

Helena huffed and Myka chuckled. She yelped a little when Helena snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around Myka's waist and draping her leg over Myka's.

"That's mean, implying that I snore when I am in no shape to defend myself," she mumbled.

"Are you pouting?" Myka said surprised. "The great HG Wells is pouting. Well, that's something new."

"You're being mean on purpose and only because I'm too sick to fight back."

"Nonsense," Myka muttered.

"I'm cold," Helena mumbled and snuggled closer.

"Not buying it. You want to snuggle with me, or you wouldn't do it."

"Guilty as charged," Helena mumbled against Myka's collarbone.

Myka pulled Helena closer. It felt so right to hold her like this. She could feel Helena's warm breath on her neck and through her thin shirt and it made her a bit tingly. Myka moved her leg and felt Helena inch hers higher, hooking her foot around Myka's calf.

"When you're feeling better I'll give you that reward you asked for," Myka mumbled against Helena's forehead. "I might even give you two."

Helena's eyes popped open and then she laughed. She pulled Myka closer and sighed as sleep once again took her away. This time there were no zombies, or Muppets, but instead green eyes and a teasing smile that moved closer to her as her dream partner's soft dark curls caressed her cheek. Helena sighed and smiled in her sleep.

THE END

Prompt given for this story: thunderstorm/power outage. /Helena helps Myka get over her fear of thunder and their relationship moves on to a new level.


	3. IDF3: Old Ghosts, PG13

**Old Ghosts**

**Prompt: **_HG suffers a panic attack while on a mission, goes AWOL. Myka, over thinking, thinks HG betrayed the team, and Pete has to convince her otherwise before Artie catches wind and puts out her description to the police._

(Total Word Count: 3,661 words)

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Where's Helena?" Myka asked and looked at Pete.

Pete shrugged. "I thought she was with you," he said.

"She was this morning," Myka muttered.

Myka remembered walking back to the hotel after having breakfast at a small café down the street. Helena had mumbled something about an errand and had taken off. Myka chewed on her lip. Helena had only been back for a couple of months since that terrible ordeal in Yellowstone and was technically still supposed to be under supervision. Myka felt the anger rise inside. _Had Helena played her again_?

Myka pulled out her phone and dialed Helena's number. It went directly to voice mail. She sighed in frustration.

"Where the hell is she?" she said annoyed.

"Do you think she could be in trouble?" Pete wondered.

Myka shook her head. "We haven't made contact yet, and even so, the artifact isn't so exciting that it should be dangerous. No, something else is going on."

Pete pulled out his phone and his eyebrows shot up. He had a text message from Helena. He clicked on it and read it out loud.

"_Have some personal business to take care of. Nothing dangerous_."

"Why did she text you and not me?" Myka said heatedly. "I'm in charge on this mission."

Pete shrugged. "I have no idea Mykes. Perhaps because she knew that you would react like that," he said and made a face.

"React how? With concern? Being suspicious of someone who has deceived us before?" she snapped and glared at him.

"Okay," he said and sighed. "Let's back track our steps today. What did you guys do this morning?

Myka sighed and sat down on the couch. "We got up, showered, got dressed and went down to the café on the corner to have breakfast. I had coffee and a bagel; she had tea and a croissant. We talked about the mission and stuff."

"Did anyone talk to you?" he thought out loud. She shook her head. "Did Helena seem different?"

"Not that I noticed," she said and sighed. She leaned back against the couch and looked at him. "She's good at hiding things, you know that."

"Come on," he said and grabbed her arm and pulled. "Let's walk down there and see if it will give us any clues."

"What if she comes back here or calls?" Myka argued and pulled her arm free of his grasp. "Not that I really think that she would, but she might."

"Myka, you don't know that she's up to something not good."

"Not for sure, but I don't trust her," Myka said darkly.

"I don't know if it helps, but I'm not getting any weird vibes at all."

"Sure," she muttered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Two hours later there was still no Helena. Pete watched Myka pace back and forth in the room she shared with Helena.

"We should call Artie," she said. Then she shook her head. "No he'll hit the roof."

Pete nodded. He knew something was missing, an important puzzle piece.

"Why did I trust her again?" Myka growled. She stopped and glared at Pete. "Why didn't you remind me that she can't be trusted?"

"You _can_ trust her Myka," he said in a gentle voice. "She has proven that to you in the last couple of months. This is not your fault. Besides I don't think it's as bad as you assume."

"Not as bad?" she said exasperated. "She's gone Pete! Poof! Disappeared. Or in her language, _she did a runner_."

Myka's anger was rising again. She muttered curses directed at Helena under her breath. Pete finally got up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pushed her down on the couch and gave her a stern look.

"Myka, this is just not like you," he said concerned. "You and Helena are friends. I'd like to say perhaps even more than friends. You trust her and she trusts you. She would rather die than hurt you again."

Myka huffed and made a face at him. "How do you know that? I'm still not sure that she's not just looking out for number one."

"I'm sure, because she told me so," he said softly. He sat down across from Myka and rested his arms on his knees. "A couple of weeks ago after you had gone to bed we were sitting by the fireplace talking. She was so different than she usually is. Gone was her normal bravado and _chipperness_. She looked almost scared when she started to talk about you, and how much you mean to her. Myka, the way she spoke about you, there's no doubt about it; she's in love with you. I could tell that no one is more important to her than you. She would not do something like what you are describing; not when she knows that it would hurt you."

Myka just stared at him. "She told you that?" she whispered.

He nodded. Their eyes met for a long moment and then Myka laughed.

"Obviously she fooled you too," she muttered. "HG Wells is not in love with me. She might be lusting after me, but she's not in love with me."

"How can you be so sure?" he wanted to know. She sighed and shrugged. "Myka, if there's a chance that you're wrong and that she can fill the emptiness inside of you, isn't that worth at least giving it a try?"

"I guess," she mumbled. "_If_ she feels that way, and if I _return_ those feelings."

"Well, do you?" he asked seriously.

Myka chuckled and gave him a look. "Since when have you become Mr. Girltalk and matchmaker of Victorian women?" she teased.

"Since I'm in the middle of the cat fight," he said and made a face at her. "I don't mind being in the middle of two beautiful women," he added quickly and winked at her. "But only if the ladies are nice to me and are not fighting."

"Pete, you're a pig," she huffed.

"Perhaps," he said and smiled. "So, we are fairly sure nothing happened this morning. Maybe we should go further back. What about yesterday? Did anything happen that could've triggered a reaction of some sort from her?"

"I don't think so. We went directly back here after leaving you at the museum."

"Did she talk to anyone?"

Myka shook her head. "Just a kid. Some girl ran into her in the park. She caught her and the kid ran off again."

He laughed and got up. "I think I have an idea," he said and smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Call me if you hear from her, okay?"

He nodded. "We'll find her Myka and you'll see that you had nothing to worry about."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena glanced at her phone and noticed yet another message from Myka. She sighed and put it away, returning to her brooding. She tugged her coat closer around her as if it could keep out the chill inside her. She watched the scenery in the park for a while. The memories were painful and sweet at the same time. She wiped away a stray tear and closed her eyes, turning her face up.

"Why?" she whispered to no one in particular.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pete sat down on the bench next to Helena. She didn't say anything, just stared straight in front of her.

"It's a beautiful place to spend the morning," he said.

She nodded.

"I used to spend a lot of time in a park just like this one when I was in college," he continued. "Playing Frisbee or football or just hanging."

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"Myka told me what happened yesterday. The girl," he explained. "I thought it was worth investigating."

"Your gut feelings are impressive, Agent Lattimer," she said in a snooty voice.

"Helena, please don't," he said gently. "I care about you, and so does Myka. We are worried about you."

"No need to. I can take care of myself. Always have, always will."

"What's wrong Helena?" he said, ignoring her little show of bravado.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"What? The job? Make friends? Exist?"

"All of it," she mumbled and looked away. "I'm not supposed to be here. I should have died in the summer of 1900."

"But you didn't," Pete argued. "Doesn't that prove that you were supposed to live?

"I cheated death," she said and shook her head. "Only to be a walking dead a hundred years later."

Pete laughed. "Actually you don't look the least bit like a zombie."

She laughed at that and shot him a quick glance. "I guess not, but it doesn't make me feel any less dead inside."

"Something must have brought this on," he pushed on. "It didn't just hit you walking down the street, did it?"

She shook her head. "This young girl ran into me yesterday," she whispered. She glanced around the park and then indicated to a young child with long dark hair. "That's her over there."

"She seems like a nice kid," he said and smiled. "What did she do to you? Do I have to cuff her and bring her in? Rough her up a bit?"

Helena shook her head and sighed. "She did nothing. She looked at me and smiled and said that she was sorry." Helena closed her eyes. "She reminded me so much of Christina at that age."

He nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"I'm supposed to be resting for eternity in the empty space next to Christina in Paris, not running around chasing artifacts in a foreign country," she argued.

"It's sad," Pete said gently. "That you're pushing so hard to be dead, when so many would do anything to have what you have."

"I don't want it!" she argued, her voice a bit louder.

"What about the people here who care about you? What about Myka?"

Helena sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Myka will be better off without me."

"I'm not so sure about that," he said and shook his head. "I've known Myka a bit longer than you, and she's not one to open up to people. You've become very important to her. So important in fact that she's very distraught right now thinking that you've deserted her… again."

She stared at him. "Are you serious?" she whispered. "You can't be."

"I would never lie to you about Myka, Helena," he said and sighed.

She brought her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. It looked like she was in pain and he gently put his arm around her shoulders. To Pete's surprise she leaned against him. It only took him a moment to realize that she was crying. She was trying to be quiet but the rhythmic shaking was unmistakable. He pulled her closer and caressed her hair. They just sat in silence for a long moment.

"Myka has let you in deeper than I've ever seen her let anyone in before, perhaps the deepest ever."

Helena cried harder and he held her against her.

"I frankly don't know what losing you would do to her," he said honestly. "Last time at least we knew that you were alive, but even that knowledge brought on her resignation and withdrawal."

"I don't want to cause her any more pain," Helena whispered.

"Then choose life Helena, embrace it. Try to find happiness again. If not with Myka, then with someone else. Your happiness is very important to her. She doesn't have to tell me that for me to know it."

"Her happiness is very important to me too," Helena said in a sad voice. "It's the only thing that matters anymore."

"What do you want from her? And what are you willing to give her?"

Helena chuckled and pulled away from him. She looked him in the eyes. "You sound like her father Pete, challenging a suitor."

"Well, perhaps I'm a bit too protective of her. Myka is like my sister and I care a lot about her. I don't want to ever see her like that again."

"Like after Yellowstone?" Helena asked. He nodded. "It would never be like that again, Pete," she said softly and got a distant look in her eyes.

"I guess not. You would just disappear, wouldn't you? Vanish into thin air, like a ghost."

The look on her face confirmed his guess. He slowly shook his head and took her hand.

"Helena, please don't do that to her. If you don't want her in your life, make a clean break, allow her to understand and move on, but please do not leave her wondering why," he pleaded with her. "She will keep asking herself what she did wrong for the rest of her life."

Helena looked at him for a long moment and finally nodded.

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

"No," he said seriously. "I want you to stay and try to figure out what it is that you and Myka have going between you. To give whatever it is a chance. Happiness and love are too precious to be taken lightly."

"Love?" she exclaimed and laughed. "Who said I love her? Or she me for that?"

"You don't?" he said surprised.

Pete gently cupped Helena's chin and forced her to look at him. She sighed in frustration and nodded.

"All right," she snapped. "I love her. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it matters!" he argued. "I'm fairly sure that she feels the same way about you. She only gets that angry with people she cares about."

"She's angry?" Helena asked a bit hesitantly.

"Furious," he mumbled.

"Oh dear," she said and made a face.

"Yeah, you've got some serious apologizing ahead of you, before she will forgive you."

"Chocolates?" she asked hopefully.

"Not gonna work. Chocolate has sugar."

"Flowers?"

"We're leaving in two days. Flowers would spoil."

"Bloody hell," she exclaimed. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Spend time with her. Open up to her."

Helena sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "Are you sure flowers wouldn't work?"

He laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. The little girl who had run into Helena the day before walked by with her mother. She recognized Helena and waved at her. Helena smiled and waved back. To everyone's surprise she let go of her mother and ran over and crawled up on the bench. She put her little arms around Helena's neck and gave her a hug. Helena held her and sniffled as she caressed the girl's hair.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "I have no idea what came over her." She grabbed the girl's arm and tugged. "Amy, come on, let go of the nice lady."

"It's all right," Helena whispered and caressed the girl's hair.

Amy pulled away and sat on Helena's lap. She smiled at her and cocked her head.

"You looked so sad," she said. "When I'm that sad I really want a hug."

Helena laughed and nodded. She caressed the girl's cheek and smiled at her. "Thank you Amy. I liked the hug a lot."

Amy jumped down and took her mother's hand again. Helena let the girl's little hand slip out of hers.

"Goodbye darling," she said softly. "Be good to your mother. She loves you very much."

The girl nodded and waved again as she skipped down the path next to her mother.

Helena turned to Pete and burrowed her face against his shoulder as she cried. She grabbed the lapel on his coat and cried harder. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

When Helena had no more tears to shed Pete gently pushed her up and they walked back towards the hotel with their arms around each other. Once there he brought her to his room to clean up. While she was in the bathroom he ordered tea from room service and texted Myka. She texted back right away, thanking him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena sipped her tea. She felt better, her dark mood starting to ease off of her and she almost felt like her old self. She put the cup down and smiled at Pete.

"Is she still mad?"

He shook his head. "Worried and concerned, perhaps a bit pissed that you're with me and not with her, but she's not hopping mad anymore."

"Thank God," she mumbled and sipped her tea again. "Perhaps I should return to our room before she works herself up again?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Only if you're ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena did not really know what she had expected to happen when she entered the room she shared with Myka, but Myka charging her, wrapping her arms around her, pushing her up against the wall was definitely not even remotely on her radar. She chuckled in surprise and amusement.

"I was so worried," Myka whispered and looked at her.

"I'm sorry darling," Helena said and smiled sadly. "I needed some time to think."

Myka's anger flared up again and she shook Helena. "Don't ever do that to me again! Promise me that. Don't just disappear like that."

"You were worried," Helena whispered.

"Of course I was worried!" Myka barked.

Helena winced and closed her eyes. Her hands rested on Myka's hips and she gripped her a bit harder.

Myka regretted her outburst immediately. She gently touched Helena's cheek. "I'm sorry. I never intended to yell at you."

"Really?" Helena teased, her eyes still closed.

"Perhaps a little," Myka confessed and made a face. "But only because you deserved it."

Helena caressed Myka's hip and slipped her hand up Myka's back until she felt soft curls tangle around her finger. She cupped the back of Myka's head and finally opened her eyes. Without a word she kissed her.

Myka froze in surprise. When her brain finally registered that it was Helena's soft lips that brushed against hers she eagerly returned the kiss, pushing Helena against the wall as she cupped her face.

"Darling," Helena whispered in between kisses. "Can we please sit down?"

Myka chuckled and let go of her. She took Helena's hands and walking backwards, she sat down on one of the beds, pulling Helena down next to her.

"I'm still a bit mad at you," she said and grinned.

"Will another kiss make you less mad?" Helena shot back.

"Perhaps. Only the future will tell."

"It sounds like it could be worth testing?" Helena purred.

"Shut up Helena," Myka said and pushed her down on the bed. She pressed her lips against Helena's before Helena had a chance to come up with any more clever comments.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sharon Jacobs looked at the envelope addressed to her daughter and frowned. Amy's name was written in a flowing old-fashioned handwriting that she did not recognize. There was no sender. She opened it and pulled out the card inside. It was a Disney princess card. Sharon smiled. It was Amy's favorite, Belle. She opened it, curious as to who had sent it. She read the short message and well wishes inside. A small piece of paper was folded inside the card. She unfolded it, revealing a check.

_For Amy_, it said on the note. _From_ _her friend Helena G. Wells_. Sharon glanced at the check and gasped. She sank down on the couch, staring shocked at the large amount written on the check. She glanced at the name in the corner, HG Wells. Sharon laughed at the crazy thought that crossed her mind.

"Amy sweetheart, come here for a moment," she said loudly.

Amy came running and hopped up on the couch next to her. She smiled up at her mother.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the nice lady at the park?"

Amy nodded. "Helena. She talked funny, but she was very nice."

"She sent you a card," Sharon said and handed Amy the princess card.

"Belle!" Amy squealed happily. "What does it say mommy?"

"She says thank you for being such a sweet girl and wishes you all the best," Sharon said and stroked her daughter's hair. "She also sent you this," she added and held up the check.

"Is it money?" Amy asked with a frown.

"Yes, sweetheart," Sharon said and smiled at her. "A lot of money. So much money in fact that you can go to a very nice university some day."

"Wow!" Amy whispered. "Why did she do that?"

"I don't know. I guess she likes you."

"Can we send her something too?" Amy said and grinned.

"Sure, sweetheart," Sharon said. "What do you want to send her?"

"I want to draw something for her."

Sharon nodded and hugged her daughter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena held the white envelope in her hands. It had been forwarded to her from the bank. The date on the stamp indicated that it had been sent about two weeks ago. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise when she read the sender's name. She tore it open and pulled out a note from Sharon. Helena smiled as she read the thank you note and request to contact them if she was ever in town again.

Helena put the note down on her desk and unfolded the other piece of paper. It was a child's drawing. She covered her mouth with her hand as she made a sobbing sound. The drawing was of two people in a park, a tall woman with long dark hair and a girl also with long dark hair. They were smiling, holding hands and a large sun was shining down over them. "_Helena"_ was written in a child's handwriting above the woman's head and "_Amy"_ above the girl's. Helena laughed and tears streamed down her cheeks. She carefully eased out the creases in the drawing and pinned it on the board next to her desk.

"Thank you darling," she whispered.

THE END


	4. IDF4: Darwin's Glasses

**Darwin's Glasses**

**Prompt:** Myka/Helena, glasses in the suitcase

(Word Count: 2,569 words)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Myka followed Helena down the aisle in the warehouse. She was fascinated listening to Helena telling stories about various artifacts and her involvement in how they had ended up at the warehouse.

"This little item here is remarkably vicious," Helena noted as she pointed to Houdini's wallet.

"Tell me about it," Myka muttered. Helena raised an eyebrow and Myka chuckled. "It fell into my briefcase and ended up back in my room at Leena's. I experienced some things I would rather not have."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Helena said in a gentle voice. She placed her hand on Myka's arm and patted her to show her support. Then she laughed.

"What?" Myka asked curious.

"I had to go on stage, quite scantily dressed, to acquire it," she said and made a face.

"Really?" Myka drawled. "Tell me."

"Absolutely not," Helena huffed.

"Helena, you can't just say something like that and not share the story," Myka objected.

"Fine," Helen said and rolled her eyes. "I was dressed like a can-can dancer. You have no idea what I had to do to get close to the man who had the wallet."

Myka made a face. Helena chuckled and shook her head.

"Not that," she said. "So far I've only had to sleep with one person to get what I needed."

"Really?" Myka said and gaped. "Who?"

"Nikola Tesla," Helena mumbled.

"Tesla?"

"Yes, Tesla," Helena said and sighed. "It wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for that I cared more for him than he for me."

"I'm sorry," Myka mumbled.

"Don't worry, darling. It was a long time ago. I was young and naive."

"It still hurts," Myka mumbled. "No matter how old you are."

Helena linked her arm with Myka's. She smiled up at her. "Come darling, let's continue."

They turned the corner and found themselves in an aisle with primarily office items. Helena read the labels trying to find the one on their list. She stopped short in front of an item.

"John, _our_ Artie, gave me so much grief for putting those in my partner's suitcase," Helena said and laughed. "How could I have known that it would turn the entire suitcase into an artifact?"

"You put Darwin's glasses in a suitcase? Seriously, Helena! You _never_ put glasses in a suitcase!" Myka said upset.

Helena chuckled. "I smell a story."

"Nothing really," Myka muttered. "It was a long time ago. So, anyway, what happened with Darwin's glasses?"

"My partner started to devolve. By the time we figured out what was going on he was pretty much a Neanderthal," she said and laughed.

Myka frowned. "I thought we evolved from Homo Sapiens."

Helena shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. His whole cranium changed. He could no longer talk, just grunt. His body hunched over and his muscles became extremely large."

"Wow," Myka mumbled. She eyed the glasses warily, reading the label. It pretty much told the same thing Helena had just said.

"He got very excited when he saw me," Helena muttered and rolled her eyes. "I believe he wanted to mate with me. He chased me around the first class deck until another agent finally caught him. My savior only got a black eye and a broken rib as thank you for his trouble."

"You let him out?"

"I had to get out!" Helena exclaimed. "He tried to rip my clothes off, Myka!"

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you," Myka mumbled, overcome with a sudden protectiveness towards her beautiful coworker. She looked longingly at Helena, wishing that things were different. Myka clasped her hands behind her back so she would not be tempted to pull Helena close.

"You and me both. My lover at the time was very upset with the ordeal."

"I'm sure he felt bad for not being there to protect you," Myka said in a gentle voice.

Helena chuckled and turned to face Myka. "My lover was with me, and _she_ most definitely would not have been able to defend me."

"She? You were with a woman?" Myka gasped surprised.

"I was," Helena said and smiled. She cocked her head, her dark eyes fixated on Myka. "I'm sure the concept cannot be foreign to you."

Helena stepped closer and ran her fingertips along Myka's shoulder. She brushed a lock away and glanced at Myka again.

"No, not really," Myka whispered.

"But it still surprises you that I had relationships with women?"

"A little, yeah," Myka said and chuckled. "I mean, it was Victorian England for God's sake."

"And we did not do things like that? It would not be _proper_?" Helena teased.

"Something like that," Myka mumbled embarrassed.

"Judging from what I've seen, I think my love life has been a lot more exciting and daring than the average person these days."

"Oh is that so?" Myka said and grinned.

Helena ran a finger down Myka's cheek and then traced her jaw line.

"Yes," she whispered. She leaned closer and brushed her cheek against Myka's. "Have you ever let your lover tie you up and make love to you?"

"No I haven't," Myka confessed. "As a Secret Service Agent it doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I see your point," Helena said. She pulled back a little and looked Myka in the eyes. "It might surprise you, shock you even then that I have indeed tied my lovers and others up many times in the past," she purred.

"You have?" Myka whispered. "What do you mean by _others_?"

Helena chuckled and started to move away but Myka grabbed her arm and pulled her back. They looked at each other for a moment and then Helena nodded.

"We had parties," she mumbled.

"That involved tying each other up?" Myka gasped.

Helena nodded. "Sometimes for some playful punishment, other times for pure pleasure."

Myka just stared at her. She knew of course what type of sex games Helena was talking about, but she had never ever entertained the thought of engaging in it.

"I have upset you," Helena said and hung her head. "Do you think less of me?"

"Of course not," Myka said quickly. She put her hands on Helena's shoulders. "I have no right to judge you. It was a different time, a different society. For all I know, I might have taken part too."

"You would most definitely have been a popular addition, darling," Helena purred.

"Ahem, Helena," Myka mumbled embarrassed.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you?" Myka blushed. She looked into Helena's dark eyes. Myka gently touched Helena's soft cheek. Helena was so beautiful, and definitely out of Myka's league. She sighed. "Never mind."

"Please, Myka," Helena said and took Myka's hand. "Don't shut me out. Don't you know how important you are to me? How dear you are?"

Myka made a face and shook her head. "I'm just plain old Myka. You are _HG Wells_. I can't even come close to…" Helena's gentle fingertips pressed against Myka's lips stopping her ranting.

"Myka, darling," Helena said and titled her head. "You are a very attractive woman. Someone I find myself drawn to. You are in my dreams at night, and in my mind during the day. I have even found myself wanting to write about you."

"Helena," Myka whispered and just stared at her.

"So I ask you, what are your feelings for me?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met," Myka whispered.

"Would I dare ask for a kiss, or would it only grant me a slap across the face?" Helena teased.

Myka laughed at the request. She slowly shook her head at Helena's mischievous words and grinned at her. She pulled Helena closer and wrapped her arms around Helena's slender waist. Helena curled her arm around Myka's neck while caressing her cheek. Myka's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed softly as Helena's lips brushed against hers. Her hands moved and she buried her fingers in Helena's thick hair, pulling her closer as she met Helena's questioning tongue. Myka felt Helena tremble and pressed her up against the shelf.

"Yo, Myka!"

Myka tore her lips away from Helena. Helena rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Over here Claud," Myka said loudly and took a step away from Helena.

Helena ran a fingertip down Myka's exposed forearm. Myka took a deep breath and met Helena's dark eyes.

"Later darling," Helena whispered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later at Leena's, Myka curled up in her favorite chair by the fire. Dinner had been quiet and comfortable with just her, Helena and Leena. Pete and Claudia had decided to go see a movie and grab some pizza. Myka smiled to herself as she thought of how nice and big brother-like Pete had been to Claudia lately, after Todd's disappearance back into witness protection. Claudia seemed to really enjoy spending time with Pete, which sometimes was not exactly a good thing, since the two had a tendency to get each other in trouble. Myka looked up from her book as someone entered the room.

"Hello darling," Helena said cheerfully. "Would you mind me joining you?"

Myka shook her head. "Of course not. You have the same right to be here as I."

"Of course, but it is still polite to ask," Helena said and sank down in the chair across from her. "Had I sensed that you wanted privacy, I would not have entered."

"Helena," Myka whispered with a pained expression on her face. "You are part of the team. You're welcome anywhere around here at all times. You don't have to ask permission. Please know that, okay?"

Helena nodded seriously. "Thank you darling. I'm still struggling with settling in I'm afraid. I often find myself feeling like an outsider. Sometimes I don't even know if it is English that I hear around here. There are times when it feels very foreign to me to be here."

Myka chuckled and nodded. "You're not the only one having trouble with Claudia and Pete's expressions. I am the book nerd, you know," she said and made a face. "I don't know much about computer games and comics, or even certain movies for that matter."

"So in fact you and I are more alike than you and Pete," Helena pointed out.

"I guess, though you are way out of my league Helena," Myka said and laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Helena asked confused.

"You're HG Wells," Myka mumbled. "One of the most brilliant minds in recent history, inventor of incredible things, including a whole new genre of literature," Myka sighed and shot Helena a quick glance. "You're the smartest and most intriguing person I've ever met."

"Thank God for that! At least I have something going for me," Helena exclaimed. She got up and crossed the floor to where Myka was sitting. She knelt before her and took Myka's hand. "You describe who I was, not who I am. Here in this world I'm but a mere antique; a relic of a world extinct. I don't understand the basic things that you take for granted. You've been my guide on more things than anyone since I finished my schooling. Myka, I look to _you_ for guidance and knowledge."

Myka smiled. "Perhaps we are on equal footing after all?"

"We absolutely are," Helena said with emphasis. "Myka, darling, I have never wanted to be worshipped. I am who I am, and nothing can be done about that. If you can care about me the way I am, including all my flaws, then I have truly succeeded, and will consider myself fortunate."

"I'm not sure I know what you want from me Helena," Myka mumbled. "You tease and you flirt, you kiss me and then you laugh and walk away. Maybe I'm supposed to get it, but I don't."

Helena caressed Myka's cheek. "I want to court you Myka. I want to be the one that makes you blush in anticipation of kisses and intimate touches, the one you have secrets with, intimate secrets at that. Yes I tease and flirt. It is a hard habit to break," she said and made a face. "Perhaps if you know that it is only with you, that will make you feel more comfortable with my antics?"

Myka chuckled and nodded. "What makes you so sure that I want to pursue a relationship with a woman? With you?" she said and smirked, but her eyes twinkled.

"I… well," Helena was stunned, speechless. She looked Myka in the eyes and finally realized that Myka was teasing her. "You're a naughty young woman."

"I'm starting to figure you out," Myka said smugly. "I need to keep you on a short leash."

Helena huffed. She got up and looked down at Myka. Myka took her hands and pulled her down on her lap. Helena laughed and wrapped her arms around Myka's neck.

"Even so, this is delightful."

"I like this cuddly HG Wells," Myka teased. "Who knew that one of our greatest authors likes to cuddle?"

Helena leaned against her with her head on Myka's shoulder. "I haven't cuddled with anyone in a very long time Myka," she whispered.

Myka stroked Helena's hair and rested her hand on Helena's thigh. It felt so right to hold her.

"We joke and we tease, but I know that you really like this," Myka whispered.

"I do, darling. I most definitely do."

Helena sat up and cupped Myka's face. She kissed her very softly on the lips. Myka sighed and pressed her lips firmer against Helena's. She whimpered softly when Helena's tongue traced her upper lip before meeting hers in a slow caress. Myka pulled Helena closer, moving her hands over Helena's hips and up her back. A soft chuckle made them separate.

"I see the two of you are getting along fine," Leena teased. She sat down across from them. "How long have you been hiding this?"

"About an hour," Helena muttered, annoyed at the interruption.

"Helena," Myka warned. "It's new Leena. Very new."

"I can tell by the brightness of your auras," she teased. She got up again. "Well, don't mind me. I'll make myself scarce."

"You don't have to," Myka said embarrassed and pushed on Helena for her to get off her lap. Helena wrapped her arms around her neck, refusing to move. "Helena and I can go upstairs."

"What a delightful idea," Helena said cheerfully.

"Helena," Myka warned. "Behave."

Helena chuckled and kissed her cheek. Leena shook her head and left the room.

"Helena," Myka mumbled. "That wasn't very nice."

"She understands," Helena said. "New love is selfish. We need time to get to know each other. To be alone," she leaned closer. "To be intimate," she whispered.

Myka blushed and swallowed. "Perhaps we should go on a date before we get to that?"

"If you absolutely insist," Helena said and sighed dramatically. "I think it is an awful waste of time. It will end the same anyway."

"Oh will it now?" Myka said and laughed. "With me naked?"

"Exactly!" Helena said and laughed.

"I must admit that the thought of being naked in bed with you is very appealing," Myka mumbled.

"Isn't it?" Helena purred.

"Perhaps we should go upstairs after all," Myka mumbled.

Helena laughed and slipped off of Myka's lap. She held out her hand to Myka and together they rushed upstairs.

Leena chuckled and shook her head as she heard the laughter and running on the stairs.

THE END


	5. IDF5: Behind Closed Doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Prompt**: _The Warehouse is under lockdown and our intrepid agents (Helena, Myka, Artie, Claudia, Pete, Leena...) all find themselves shut in for a long weekend - and they had plans. Some of them had sexy plans. How do they have fun anyway?_

**Note:** Okay, so I broke one rule in the prompt, but I think it still worked out okay. I realized it too late and making changes would have required significant rewriting. Hope you don't object too much.

(Word Count: 10,436 words)

***** NC-17 *****

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Part 1 – The Warehouse**

Myka's thoughts were dark as she glared at Claudia's back. Helena shot Myka an amused look and gently touched her knuckles to the back of Myka's hand. Myka started at the touch. She shot Helena a smoldering look that pleaded with Helena not to touch her for fear of what Myka might do. Helena smirked at the war going on inside of Myka, how she struggled to contain her anger and passion.

"Isn't this just awesome?" Claudia said cheerfully and glanced at them over her shoulder. "I never get to spend this much time with you guys. You're always running off on some mission and I'm left here with Artie to do boring old inventory," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm glad someone is finding this forced time together enjoyable," Helena mumbled.

"I'm sorry Claudia," Myka said. She chewed on her lip feeling guilty for only moments ago wanting to snap her fingers making the girl go away so she could slam Helena up against the next sturdy-looking shelf and kiss her senseless. "It's just that we had plans," she mumbled.

"Delightful plans," Helena purred. She chuckled when she noticed the slight blush on Myka's cheeks.

"Well, I didn't so if it's okay with you two I'm just going to enjoy the company. You're still way cooler company than Artie. Less rules too," Claudia said cheerfully. She glanced at Helena again and grinned. "Perhaps I can talk you into demolishing something, turning it into something new and awesome?" she said and rubbed her hands together. "Working together with the genius HG Wells; we would be unstoppable!"

"It does sound fascinating," Helena agreed with an amused chuckle.

"Not in a million years," Myka grumbled. "I don't want another frisky toaster chasing me down the aisles trying to hump my leg, thank you very much."

Claudia laughed out loud and Helena chuckled amused at the memory of the incident. She put a reassuring hand on Myka's arm.

"I promise you that I shall forever stay away from using parts from Pete's robotics toys on any of the kitchen appliances."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hours later Myka felt like something the cat had dragged in. She was tired and hungry and covered in dust. She needed food and a shower and preferably a soft comfy bed. She shot Helena a quick look and added her to the list of things. Yes, Helena next to her in bed would do very nicely. Myka didn't realize that she was smiling until she felt soft fingers on her cheek.

"And what may you be thinking of, love?" Helena teased. "Your smile kept getting naughtier and naughtier," she whispered in Myka's ear.

"Helena," Myka hissed. "We're not alone."

"I am very much aware of that," Helena grumbled. She leaned closer again. "If we were, you would be wearing considerably less clothing at this point, darling."

Myka blushed and took a step away from Helena. She just could not trust herself to behave if Helena was within reach. Helena chuckled and nodded in understanding.

They entered the office and Myka ducked, barely avoiding getting poked in the eye with an energy bar. Pete was gesturing wildly while arguing with Artie.

"I still don't understand why we can't just use a couple?"

"No, and no again. End of discussion. The Chef Boyardee shelf is off limits, Pete. Those cans are first edition and they are there for a reason."

"You weren't actually considering eating decades old Spaghetti-Os?" Myka said and made a face.

"Yeah, ick!" Claudia seconded. "It might turn you into a mutant."

"Hey, perhaps Mrs. F could "_beam"_ in a pizza for us? You know how sneakily she gets in and out of here," Pete said excitedly.

"Do you want to call and ask her?" Artie said and glared at him.

"On second thought, yeah that might not be such a good idea after all," Pete agreed.

"Can't we call Leena and ask her to bring something?" Helena asked.

"And just exactly how are we going to get it inside?" Artie snapped and rolled his eyes.

"No wait," Claudia said and gestured wildly as she got an idea. "I tweaked the mail slot a while back." She shot Artie a quick glance and noticed his eyebrows turn into a mono-brow. "I'll explain later," she said quickly. "Anyway, it now sucks the mail in, packages too, so that you don't have to go outside to pick 'em up."

"It goes both ways now?" Myka asked surprised. She ignored Helena's chuckle behind her.

"Yeah, sort of," Claudia said and made a face. "It's a bit complicated to explain, but my point is that as long as the box is not too big, Leena should be able to send it through just fine."

"And if we have pizza sauce schmeared along the entire mail chute I know exactly who is going to be cleaning it," Artie muttered.

"Isn't it better to try than starving?" Pete said and shrugged.

"I guess," Artie said defeated.

Minutes later the delivery order was complete, and long. Artie looked at it for a long moment, and then crumbled up the note.

"What are you doing?" Pete said alarmed as he saw his pizza go _poof_ in his head.

"We're not having Leena go to four different places to get us food!"

"Yeah, I guess that's a bit mean," Pete agreed and made a face. "Just pizza then?"

"No way!" Myka objected. "We had pizza last night."

"I agree," Helena mumbled.

"You just have something against pizza," Pete said and glared accusingly at Helena.

"Only the grease and the mess, darling," Helena said and smiled sweetly. "Proper dinner is served on a plate, with silverware and a linen napkin; preferably paired with a nice glass of wine."

Pete made a face at her and Myka chuckled.

"Whatevs, peeps," Claudia muttered. "Can we just agree before my stomach claws its way out and eats me?"

"The Colonel's?" Myka suggested.

"That's cool," Pete agreed.

"We don't have their menu," Artie muttered.

"On it," Claudia yelled as she tapped away at her computer.

A minute later she had printed menus for all of them. It didn't take long for the five hungry people to find something they liked. Even Helena started to get excited. Food tended to disappoint her these days and she tried not to get her hopes up anymore. She ate because she had to, not because she enjoyed it.

A quick chat with Leena over the Farnsworth and a call to the restaurant settled their dinner dilemma. Pete gnawed on the energy bar, making a face at the taste.

"How old _are_ these?"

"A couple of years," Artie mumbled. "Not older than Claudia. I think."

"Holy crap!" Pete tossed the offending bar in the trash. "Something might be living in there."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Artie said and rolled his eyes. "That almost never happens."

"But it has happened!" Pete said and pointed a finger at Artie.

"Possibly, but that was before I installed the pest control 2.0 system."

"Fascinating," Helena mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Artie glared at her and she smiled sweetly at him. Myka grabbed Helena's arm and pulled her across the room to the filing system.

"Let's get this done so we can relax after dinner," she suggested and shoved the clipboard into Helena's hands. "You read, and I'll pull the files."

"Yes ma'am," Helena said and chuckled. She leaned closer. "I like the relaxing idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Shower and…" she stopped and turned around. "Artie, can you please ask Leena to bring us some clothes? I am filthy and I don't want to put on dirty clothes after I shower."

"Good idea," he agreed and grabbed the Farnsworth again.

Myka could hear Leena's long response and realized that she owed her big time now.

"We'll make it up to you," she said loudly across the room so it could be heard over the Farnsworth.

"I'll make it up to you too, if you like," Helena purred.

"You are not helping one bit," Myka muttered.

"Which bits do you need help with?" Helena pushed on, her voice lower now. "The naughty ones?"

"Helena!" Myka hissed. "Stop it."

"That must have been it then," Helena said smugly and took a step away.

Helena sat down by the desk and started reading the top item on their list. Myka sighed and pulled out the drawer, searching for the card.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"That was fab," Pete said and licked some barbeque sauce off his finger.

Helena made a disgusted sound and shot him a dirty look.

"What?" he said and made a face at her. "You have something against ribs?"

"Not at all, just your caveman eating habits," she mumbled.

"Well, not all of us are used to silver and crystal glasses," he shot back.

"At least I eat with my mouth closed and use silverware," she shot back. "and a napkin."

Pete grabbed his napkin and wiped his face. "Funny."

She smiled and raised her fork to her lips taking a small bite of her dinner.

"Can we please not fight," Myka pleaded.

"Of course darling," Helena said and made an apologetic face.

Helena pushed her dinner away and reached for the piece of pie she had asked for. She tasted a small bite and sighed happily.

"You must try this Myka," she said softly.

"That good, huh?" Myka said and grinned at her.

Myka felt better than she had all day. She was clean and had changed clothes. Dinner had been good and the company even better. Myka suddenly realized that she did not actually mind being locked in the warehouse all that much anymore. Myka closed her takeout container and pushed it away, turning her eyes to Helena.

"Here, have a bite," Helena said and raised her fork to Myka's lips.

Myka leaned forward and closed her lips around the fork tasting the sweetness of the blueberry pie. Helena was right. It really was good.

Helena grinned and took another bite. "It tastes even better now," she purred.

Myka blushed, realizing that she was referring to the sharing of the fork.

"Well, whenever you're done playing house, perhaps we can discuss sleeping arrangements?" Pete said and leered at them.

Myka made a face at him and then leaned back in her chair, arms folded.

"I want the Holiday Inn aisle," Pete said quickly referring to the aisle with hotel items.

"Not fair," Claudia muttered.

"Um, guys," Myka mumbled. "All agents who ever worked for the warehouse had a room connected to the warehouse, right?"

"Yep, they're stored until needed," Claudia confirmed.

"Couldn't we use a couple of them?" Myka suggested and looked hopefully at Artie.

"It's not a hotel Myka," he said gruffly. "Those rooms are stored for a reason. Most of those agents disappeared mysteriously, or died."

Helena sat up straight and stared at Artie. "Artie, are you saying that all previous agents' rooms are stored? Here?"

"Yes," he said and rolled his eyes as if talking to a child.

"Mine too?" she whispered.

Artie flinched and stared at her. They looked at each other for a long tense moment before Artie nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes sad.

"Honestly, I never really thought about it," he said and shrugged.

"I'd like to see it," she whispered and looked down at her closed hands. "Please?"

Artie nodded. Claudia jumped to her feet. She grabbed her soda and walked towards the door.

"You guys coming?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena stood outside the door to her old room. She placed her palm against the dark wood. She remembered what it looked like on the other side of the door, but with the memories came memories of the people associated with the time when she had lived here. She was torn and her stomach churned. She reached behind her for Myka's hand and sighed gratefully when Myka's fingers curled around her own.

"I'm ready," she said softly. She glanced over her shoulder at the four people. "If you don't mind I think I need a moment alone."

"No, no, no," Artie said and shook his head. He held up his hand when he saw Helena open her mouth. "Myka, go with her."

"All right," Helena agreed and bowed her head.

She turned the door handle and took a step into her past. Only Myka's hand holding hers in a warm, comforting grip anchored her in the present.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The room looked exactly the way she remembered it. To Helena's surprise she found it a bit bland and boring. She could not remember ever feeling that way about it back then. She let go of Myka and walked directly to her dresser and grabbed the photograph sitting there. It was a large black and white photograph of her daughter. Helena sank down on the bed with the portrait cradled in her hands.

"Perhaps Artie was right?" she mumbled. "Maybe the past is best left alone."

Myka sat down next to her and put her arm around Helena's shoulders.

"It will be fine Helena," she said softly.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Myka said and smiled at her.

Helena nodded and looked down at Christina's smiling face again. She finally put it down on the nightstand and glanced around the room. A typewriter sat on her desk. She smiled as she remembered using it.

"I wrote the Time Machine on that," she said and gestured to the typewriter.

"Really?" Myka said and gaped.

"Mm hm," Helena said and nodded.

She got up and walked over to the machine. She ran her fingers over the keys, marveling at the lack of dust. She found it strange, but then the warehouse was a strange place. Not dwelling on the dust situation, she pulled out the drawer and grabbed another cherished item.

"I've missed this," she said and grinned as she held up the old fountain pen for Myka to see. "I wonder if it still works."

"If not, we can have it cleaned."

Together Myka and Helena went through the room. Helena shared stories with Myka about items they came across, and events that had transpired while Helena had lived in this room. They ended up briefly arguing over an old photograph of Helena. Helena found it dreadful and wanted to throw it away.

"You are not throwing this," Myka said sternly. "If you don't want it, I'm taking it."

"But it's terrible, darling," Helena said and made a face. "Look at that dress, and my hair." She sighed and shook her head.

"Hand it over," Myka demanded as she noticed Helena's fingers move. "If you rip it, I'll hurt you."

Helena reluctantly gave Myka the photograph.

"You know," Myka said, trying to find the right words. "This woman lived in this room only a year or so ago your time, yet I feel that she is different from the one sitting next to me."

Helena stared at her. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again as she thought about Myka's words. Finally she nodded.

"You're right darling," she said softly. "I was different back then. I was holding back my feelings and opinions so much more than I do now. I feel free in a way that I actually had not realized," Helena said, surprised. She turned and faced Myka full on. "Back then everyone knew about my daughter. I saw the pity in their eyes, and sometimes even other things, darker things. They made me feel as if I had failed, and each time the pain started fresh again," she whispered. "And somewhere along the lines my pain got mixed up with anger. An anger that built to frightening heights, until it exploded, making me take revenge for my daughter's death."

Myka took Helena's hand and just held it, showing her support for Helena's courage to open up to her.

"I still miss her every day, but the pain is slowly easing away. It is not all around me anymore. The fact that all of you are only seeing me, and not who I was, helps a lot, so thank you."

"Helena, we care about you and want you to be happy," Myka said in a gentle voice.

Helena looked up at her. "Is that all there is, Myka?"

Myka smiled and her cheeks turned a little pink. She shook her head. "No, what I feel for you is much more than that. You know that."

Helena chuckled and nodded. "Thank you for being brave and honest. I care deeply for you too, darling."

Myka cupped Helena's cheek and brushed her lips against Helena's in a soft kiss. She pulled back before it could get more intense. Helena smirked as she realized what Myka was doing. She pushed Myka down on the bed and stretched out on top of her.

"I'd like you to know that I've never had anyone share this bed with me before."

Myka blushed and wrapped her arms around Helena's waist. "Is that so Ms. Wells?" she teased.

Helena brushed her lips along Myka's jaw line to her ear. "Yes it is. Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask you to share it with me tonight?"

"If it's between that, or sleeping on the floor in the warehouse, I say you'd better ask me," Myka teased.

"Is that the only reason for you to share my bed?" Helena said looking sad.

"You know it's not," Myka mumbled.

Helena gave Myka a smoldering look and raised an eyebrow. Myka grinned and rolled them over so Helena was pinned under her, her leg resting between Helena's. Myka laughed and bit her lip when Helena pushed up against her leg.

A loud knock on the door prevented any further discovery and Myka reluctantly slid off Helena and got up. She pulled Helena up.

"Come," Helena called out.

Pete stuck his head inside looking curiously at them. "You guys okay?"

"You may come in Pete," Helena said.

He opened the door and entered with Claudia in tow. Claudia gaped as she looked around. She picked up an interesting little trinket sitting on Helena's desk. She turned it over in her hand and her eyebrows shot up when she realized what she was holding.

"Is this… ? For the time machine?" she whispered.

"Yes darling," Helena said and gently took it from the girl. "I never could make it work, but perhaps with today's new technology it is possible. I tried to use a new power source that I had been working with Nikola on, but no matter how much we tried, we couldn't quite make it work."

"Tesla?" Claudia said surprised. Helena nodded. "May I take a look at it?" Claudia asked eagerly.

"Be my guest, darling."

"Thanks man," Claudia said and shot her a toothy grin. "Sweet."

Myka chuckled and shook her head at Claudia's obvious excitement. She glanced at Helena and noticed the soft look in her eyes as she watched Claudia. _Perhaps spending more time with Claudia would be good for Helena_? Myka thought to herself.

"All right, time to get out of here," Artie said gruffly.

"Not a chance," Helena protested. She folded her arms and looked sternly at him. "This is my room and I intend to sleep here tonight. I am not sleeping on the floor."

"Absolutely not," he said and glared at her.

"And why not?" she challenged.

"This room is going back into storage."

"It's my room," she said defiantly. "I want it back."

"Fine!"

He threw his hands up in the air and turned around and left. Helena's shoulder slumped.

"I don't think he realizes that there is no way of getting this room back," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Myka asked confused. "I've seen it happen."

"Myka, this room existed in England over a hundred years ago. Since the building is long gone, I fear that the room would be lost should we try to restore it."

Myka made a face and nodded. "I didn't think of that," she whispered. "I guess we can just haul everything out of here the old-fashioned way."

"We could do that," Helena agreed.

"I think I have an idea," Claudia said and her eyes twinkled. "Need to check on something. See ya later peeps."

She rushed off and the three of them looked confused at each other. Pete shrugged and made a face.

"I have no idea," he said.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I feel quite exhausted," Helena said and smiled apologetically.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare pillow?" Pete asked hopefully.

"Check the armoire," Helena said and gestured to the large piece of furniture.

Pete opened it and chuckled. He grabbed a dress and pulled it out of the closet holding it in front of him.

"My lady," he said and bowed his head.

Myka laughed out loud as Pete danced around with Helena's dress. Helena shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. Finally she took the dress from him and put it back in the closet. She grabbed a pillow from the top shelf and handed it to him.

"You are a strange man Pete Lattimer," she muttered.

"Lighten up grandma," he said and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "At least you get to sleep next to Myka," he whispered in her ear.

Helena just stared at him. "Why? How?"

Pete smiled at Myka and then looked at Helena again. "First of all the way she looks at you says everything, but secondly, she would so have taken this pillow from me by now if she had not already made other sleeping arrangements," he said and laughed.

Myka blushed and looked down, not sure what to say.

"Myka, I'm really happy for both of you," he said gently and squeezed her shoulder. "Now let me get out of here, unless you want me to join ya'," he teased.

"In your dreams Lattimer," Helena muttered and put a firm hand on his back steering him towards the door.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he teased.

Helena closed the door in his face and turned to Myka. She walked into Myka's arms and they just held each other for a long moment enjoying the closeness.

"You're exhausted," Myka said and caressed Helena's cheek. "Let's get you into bed before you fall asleep in my arms."

"But…" Helena mumbled and nuzzled Myka's neck. "I want to get naked with you."

Myka laughed and pulled her closer. "Oh trust me, honey, you will, just not tonight. You've had too much emotional stuff going on to deal with that too."

"I guess you are correct," Helena said with a sigh. "I hope you're not too disappointed. I know that I have been teasing you all day."

"I hope that you will deliver on that sweetie," Myka mumbled and kissed her softly. "But I want us both to be ready and rested. So how about some cuddling and kissing in bed?"

Helena chuckled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Naked?"

"Perhaps not," Myka said and made a face. "I want to, but the thought of Artie busting through the door at any moment kind of takes the fun out of it."

"Oh dear," Helena mumbled and stopped her unbuttoning of her shirt. She glanced at Myka. "He would do that, wouldn't he?"

Myka nodded. She pulled off her pants and hung them over the back of Helena's desk chair. She laughed when she felt a soft hand stroking lightly over the outside of her thigh.

"You have such beautiful legs, darling," Helena purred.

"Thanks."

Myka watched Helena pull out a white item from the top drawer in her dresser. Myka tossed back the covers on the bed and slipped between the sheets while keeping her eyes on Helena. Myka chewed on her lip as Helena slipped out of her shirt and removed her bra. She had her back to Myka so she could only see her back, but the view was still very erotic to Myka.

Helena slipped the little bodice over her head. The familiar feel of the garment brought tears to her eyes. She left it loose, and just tied the ribbons into a bow. She removed her pants and put them on top of Myka's. Dressed only in her panties and the old-fashioned top she turned and faced Myka.

"You are so beautiful," Myka whispered as she took in the sight of Helena in the cotton and lace bodice, white against her dark hair.

Helena slipped under the sheets and snuggled up next to Myka. She kissed her softly and settled in with her head on Myka's shoulder, her arm around Myka's waist.

"Thank you darling."

"I hope that you plan on keeping some of your old clothes," Myka mumbled and ran her hand over Helena's top.

"You think I should?"

"Absolutely! This is really sexy," Myka whispered.

Myka slipped her hand under Helena's little bodice and caressed her back. Helena purred and pressed closer.

"That's really nice darling."

"You feel so good, sweetie."

"Do you want me to take it off?" Helena said and smiled against Myka's neck.

"I do, but I don't think we should," Myka said and sighed.

Helena sat up and looked at her. Myka ran her hand up and down Helena's arm in a gentle caress. She slipped her hand under the little camisole again dragging her fingertips over Helena's stomach delighting in the little sighs from Helena that her touch brought on. She removed her hand and traced the ties that held the bodice together between Helena's breasts. She realized that the bodice would hug Helena's chest and upper body very nicely once the ties were tightened. As it was now, it hung loosely over her chest which Myka was sure was more comfortable to sleep in. Myka ran her fingers over the lace at the top, stopping for a moment to caress the freckle between Helena's breasts.

Myka grinned and hooked her finger inside the bodice and pulled Helena down until she was stretched out on top of her. She buried her hand in Helena's thick hair and brought their lips together.

Myka pulled Helena closer and pushed both her hands under Helena's top to caress her back. When Helena ran her tongue along Myka's lip Myka grabbed her buttocks making Helena groan and press closer.

"God Myka," she said hoarsely. "I so wish that we were alone. Really alone."

"Tomorrow sweetie," Myka mumbled against her lips. She ran her hands over Helena's behind. "You have the most perfect butt. Do you know that?"

Helena chuckled and rested her head on Myka's shoulder. "I've been told that is has its appeals," she teased.

"I'll prove it to you," Myka chuckled.

"Oh, really? How?" Helena purred. She ran her fingers up Myka's side and tickled the outside of her breast. Myka stilled her hand and she chuckled. "Your breasts are beautiful Myka."

"Thank you."

Myka moved so Helena was next to her and wrapped her arm around her. She pulled Helena closer spooning around her.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

"To you to darling," Helena mumbled and sighed.

Myka closed her eyes inhaling the scent of Helena's hair. She sighed happily.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A gentle tap on the door the next morning woke them. Myka smiled at Helena as she blinked to adjust to the light in the room. The dim light from the lamp on the night stand that had seemed so faint last night now seemed extremely bright.

"Good morning love," Helena mumbled and yawned into the sheet. "I'm sorry."

Myka chuckled and kissed her brow. "You're cute in the morning, do you know that?"

"Thank you," Helena said and peeked at Myka from under the sheet. "I think Claudia wants to come in."

"How do you know it's Claudia?" Myka asked amused.

"Artie would have no shame banging much louder, and Pete would just not realize that he was being loud. No, this gentle tap can only come from Claudia," she explained.

Myka nodded. Glancing at Helena to make sure that she was decent she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Come in Claud," she said loudly.

Claudia opened the door and peeked inside. Her eyes darting from one to the other. "You decent? No whoopie going on?"

"Claudia!" Myka said shocked.

Claudia laughed and entered closing the door behind her. She plopped down at the foot of the bed stretching out and sighing happily. "Ah, a soft bed."

"By all means, make yourself comfortable," Myka muttered.

Claudia pinched Myka's toes through the sheet. "Funny," she muttered. "You didn't have to sleep on the floor next to two snoring guys last night." She noticed how close Helena was to Myka and smiled. "You two are really cute together. Too bad you didn't get any whoopie."

Helena laughed and pulled herself up so she could lean against Myka. "I am not sure if I understood the word whoopie correctly, but if it refers to what I think it does; snuggling is a pretty good second, my dear."

Claudia nodded. "Yeah, snuggling is great," she said with a deep sigh.

Noticing the girl's slumped shoulders Helena moved away from Myka and held out her hand to Claudia. "Come here, sweetheart," she said.

Claudia beamed and crawled closer. She stretched out on the other side of Helena accepting the hug. She put her arm around Helena's waist and allowed Helena to pull her close. She sighed and smiled when Helena kissed the top of her head.

"You're a great hugger HG," she mumbled.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You can have a hug any time you like Claudia."

"Cool."

"So, darling, what were you so anxious to tell us that you were pacing outside the door for such a long time before knocking?"

Claudia chuckled and grinned sheepishly at her. "You heard that?" Helena nodded. "I figured out how to get your room to Leena's."

Helena sat up straighter and cupped Claudia's cheek. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah," Claudia said and rolled her eyes. "It was just a matter of changing the destination and the timeline path. Piece of cake really."

"So you can get my room, this room, to Leena's?" Helena whispered.

"Yep. Just need to hit the button and bada bing bada boom."

"What would happen if there were people in the room during transport?" Myka asked.

Claudia sat up and stared at her. "That's brilliant Myka!" she said excitedly. "It should be fine."

"It's the way out," Helena whispered.

"We'll call Leena and tell her. Then you just stay in the room until she knocks on the door. I wouldn't open the door in transit," Claudia said and made a face. "That could change things."

"Duly noted," Helena said seriously. "I suggest that I go alone, just in case."

"Not a chance!" Myka said heatedly. "Claudia says it's safe so I'm going with you."

Helena gave her a stern look, but finally nodded. "I guess we better get dressed then?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Part 2 – Leena's**

It had taken some effort to convince Artie, but finally he gave in. Myka smiled at the three people standing on the other side of the door.

"We'll call you on the Farnsworth as soon as we're at Leena's," Myka promised.

"Good luck," Pete said seriously. He tried to not look worried, but his stomach was a tight knot. No matter how much he wanted to stop them he had no real reason to do so since he had not had any bad vibes about what they were about to do. The knowledge did not help much easing his nervousness.

Artie nodded to them and closed the door. Myka turned to Helena and took her hand. She pulled her close and caressed her cheek.

"Just in case this doesn't end well," she mumbled and kissed Helena passionately.

Helena felt a funny tickling feeling sweep through her body and she held on tighter to Myka deepening the kiss. A gentle knock on the door surprised them and they separated.

"Myka? Helena?" Leena's voice said through the door.

Helena flung the door open and grinned at the surprised woman standing there.

"Thank God!" she said and touched Leena's arm. "Are we really here?"

"Yes Helena," Leena said patiently.

"What day is it? Time?"

Leena confirmed the date and time and Helena finally accepted that the transfer had been successful. Myka pulled out her Farnsworth from her pocket and dialed Artie. A second later Artie's whiskers filled the screen.

"Myka?" he all but shouted. "Are you and that woman okay?"

"Yes Artie," Myka said and sighed. "Helena and I are safe at Leena's."

"Good," he muttered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Helena seemed deep in thought as she sat quietly at the breakfast table, now and then sipping her tea. Myka and Leena were talking in low voices next to her, but she did not seem to pay much attention.

"Helena, are you okay?" Myka asked concerned.

Helena smiled and touched Myka's hand. "I'm fine, darling."

Myka nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She peered into the almost empty mug. "I'm going to get some more coffee. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks, love," Helena mumbled.

Leena waited until Myka had left and then moved over to the seat next to Helena.

"What's going on?" she asked and gently touched Helena's arm.

"Nothing," Helena said and smiled.

Leena tilted her head and looked Helena in the eyes. "I know something is bothering you, Helena. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but it seemed like you could use someone to talk to."

Helena sighed. "I didn't realize just how many emotions seeing my old room again would stir up."

Leena squeezed Helena's arm, encouraging her to continue.

"It was my refuge after Christina died," she whispered. "I felt suffocated in the house. It took a long time before I was comfortable staying there again."

"But you did?"

Helena nodded. "I met someone," she whispered. "I know I used her, but I so desperately needed someone. I think she realized that I didn't love her, but either she didn't care, or she thought that it would change with time." Helena sighed and hung her head. "There just never was enough time."

Leena turned her head when she saw movement by the door. She shook her head to Myka who was standing there. Myka nodded and quietly left again.

Helena wiped a tear away. She did not protest when Leena pulled her close for a hug.

"What about Myka?"

"What about her?"

"Do you love her?"

Helena chuckled. "I guess an empath would pick up on that."

"It's hard not to," Leena teased. She caressed Helena's hair. "She cares for you Helena. Please don't hurt her. She might seem like a very strong person, but deep inside she is very emotionally fragile."

"I will do all I can to avoid that, but I honestly don't know if I'm capable of loving anyone. The only one I've ever truly loved was my daughter."

"Give yourself time Helena. Things are different now. Maybe you can finally allow yourself to be who you were meant to be? Do the things that you always desired, without having to hide who you are."

"Perhaps," Helena mumbled.

"I know that you are scared, and that's fine. Myka is scared too."

"Rubbish," Helena muttered.

Leena pulled her closer. "Don't lie to an empath, Helena."

Helena sighed defeated. "All right. I'm terrified. Happy now?" she muttered.

"What are you afraid will happen?"

"Many things," Helena mumbled. "What if she doesn't desire me? What if my body doesn't react the way it used to? What if I hurt her? Fail her? What if my touch is inadequate? Last time I made love to a woman was over a hundred years ago! Things change."

Leena grinned and leaned closer. "Myka wants you and I'm sure things haven't changed _that_ much."

"Have you ever made love to a woman?" Helena asked.

Leena shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I am a woman so I have a pretty good idea of how women function. Be open and honest with her and just tell her what you like and what you're worried about. I know Myka doesn't want to hurt you either, so the more you open up to her, the better chance you two have of success."

Helena nodded as she contemplated Leena's advice. "You know all of you are so different from the women I used to know."

"I'm sure," Leena said with a chuckle. She tilted her head and looked straight at Helena. "Does it bother you that Myka is independent and forward?"

"How did you know that?" Helena said surprised. "And no it doesn't. I quite like it. I've only known one other woman intimately who came close to me when it came to independence and need for knowledge." She chuckled. "I am jumping to conclusions. Myka and I have in fact not been intimate yet."

Leena chuckled and squeezed Helena's hand. "I don't know much about the world you came from Helena, or what it was like to be a woman back then," she admitted. "I'm sure meeting me was a surprise too. You couldn't have had many women of color in London in the 1890s."

"No we didn't," Helena confirmed somberly. "But I travelled a lot and I've met many different women, from different backgrounds and cultures. I had a lover in India for a while," she said and grinned. "A gorgeous young woman with green eyes and long midnight black hair. She taught me about the female Kama Sutra."

Leena blushed and Helena laughed more, then she got serious again. "I'm so pleased that you are allowed the same things as other women today," she said and touched Leena's hand. "I met this woman in 1893, during the Chicago World Fair. We became lovers for a short time. She used to tease me about how pale I looked under her hand," she said and got a faraway look in her eyes as she lost herself in the memory of her long lost lover. "I would come to her, because the hotel I stayed at would not allow her inside as a guest. I would have to claim her as my servant and she would then have to enter through a separate door. I was furious and refused to have her humiliated like that."

Leena smiled and nodded. "I always knew that you were ahead of your times in more ways than one."

"Gender, color, status, none of that has ever mattered to me," Helena said seriously. "A person is a person; we all bleed red blood, hurt when in pain, laugh when happy. Why would your appearance, or the situation you were born into change any of that? Make the pain less profound, and make it right for one to hurt the other? It makes me so angry just thinking about it."

"It shouldn't," Leena agreed. "I think some people fear what they don't know."

Helena nodded. She smiled when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Helena opened her eyes and looked up at Myka.

"Please don't be afraid, Helena," she said softly. "You mean so much to me. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I know that we couldn't be more different, and if you need time, I will give you as much as you need."

"Why don't you two go upstairs and talk?" Leena suggested. "There really isn't anything you can do right now. I'll come and get you if Artie calls."

Myka nodded. The time lock was still in place and would be that way for another thirty-six hours.

"I'm going to run over there with some food and other things they wanted. Can I get the two of you anything before I leave?"

Myka shook her head. "Do you want us to go?" she offered.

Leena smiled and shook her head. "That's kind of you to offer Myka, but you and Helena have things to talk about."

Myka blushed. Helena chuckled. She put her hand on Myka's hip, moving her thumb in a gentle caress.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once upstairs, Myka hesitated for a moment. Helena made the decision for them and entered Myka's room. She sat down on the bed and held out her hand to Myka.

Myka walked over and stopped in front of Helena. She grinned when Helena pulled her closer between her legs. Myka touched Helena's cheek and she looked up at her.

"Helena, please talk to me," Myka pleaded.

"I'm old darling," Helena mumbled. "You might not find me…"

"Stop right there," Myka said and pressed a gentle finger against Helena's lips. "Didn't you realize what you did to me last night when you dressed in that beautiful bodice?"

Helena smirked and nodded.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever met, Helena Wells," Myka said seriously. "I can't wait to see what else you have hidden in your closet."

"I had no idea my apparel caused a stir in you," Helena teased.

"Sure you did," Myka muttered and made a face at her. "That's why you wore black jeans and boots yesterday."

Helena laughed and nodded. She raised Myka's hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. "I want to make love to you Myka," she whispered. "My body has been craving yours since last night."

Myka inhaled deeply and nodded. She watched, mesmerized, as Helena started to unbutton her shirt. When it hung open revealing a hint of a white bra she stopped and reached for Myka. With gentle fingers she pushed Myka's top up so she could slip her hands underneath and caress Myka's soft stomach. Helena slowly moved her hands higher until Myka couldn't take the torture any longer and grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head. Her eyes spoke of the passion burning inside of her and without a word she pushed Helena's shirt over her shoulders. Helena got up and the shirt fell to the floor. Myka pulled Helena closer and kissed her. She brushed her lips over Helena's mouth, tasting, teasing, learning what Helena liked. Myka's nimble fingers found Helena's bra and with a flick of her wrist she undid it and slipped it down Helena's arms. It fell to the floor with a soft whoosh. Myka took a step back and looked at Helena.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," Myka whispered in awe.

"Thank you love," Helena said with a little giggle.

Myka slowly removed Helena's pants, planting hot kisses down Helena's legs in the process. She delighted in the positive reaction her touch brought on.

"Lie down on the bed," she whispered.

Helena moved so she was in the middle of the bed. She watched silently as Myka finished undressing. She sighed when Myka slipped off her panties to stand naked in front of her.

"Exquisite," she mumbled. She touched Myka's tiny landing strip and smirked. She looked up at her. "Interesting," she purred.

Myka laughed and knelt on the bed. She ran her hand up and down Helena's leg in a soft caress that was meant to calm more than excite.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Tingly with anticipation," Helena said huskily.

"And?"

"Perhaps a bit worried about the outcome of things," Helena admitted and turned her head away so Myka couldn't see the fear in her eyes.

Myka gently touched Helena's chin making her look at her. She smiled reassuringly and caressed Helena's cheek.

"You have nothing to fear Helena," she whispered. "I have no intention of hurting you in any way, and I am so looking forward to your touch. There is no possible way for you to fail."

Helena sniffled and nodded. "Thank you darling. This is very emotionally complex for me."

"I know," Myka said softly and smiled. "If you're not ready, we'll wait."

"No," Helena said and shook her head. "I want you so much."

Myka grinned and moved closer. Helena's eyebrows shot up when Myka straddled her thighs. Myka rested her hands on Helena's stomach for a moment, before caressing her in slow soft strokes. Myka's hands touched her everywhere, but her breasts. Helena relaxed under the caring touch and sighed happily.

"You may touch my breasts you know," she teased.

Myka chuckled and nodded. "Do you want me to?"

"Please," Helena whispered.

Myka touched the underside of Helena's breasts and was rewarded with a soft sigh. She stroked the soft skin, loving Helena's breasts. She looked up and met Helena's dark eyes as she ever so gently brushed her fingers over Helena's nipples.

"Oh God," Helena whimpered. "Your touch is exquisite."

"_You_ are exquisite," Myka corrected her.

Myka kissed Helena's rosy nipples drawing soft sighs out of Helena. She looked up at her and grinned as she slowly ran her tongue in circles around Helena's nipples.

"That feels so good," Helena whispered and caressed Myka's hair.

Myka sucked gently on the nearest nipple and ran her fingers over the other. Helena squirmed and moaned softly. Myka increased her sucking and tweaked its twin. Helena made a sobbing sound and her fingers tightened in Myka's hair.

"Dear God," she mumbled.

Myka pushed her knee against Helena's sex. Helena's legs separated and she pushed up against Myka. When she felt Helena's arousal against her skin Myka could not hold back a soft moan. She moved her hand down over Helena's flat stomach, brushing over sensitive spots as she moved closer to Helena's center. She gently cupped her sex.

"God, Myka," Helena gasped.

Myka let go of the nipple and smiled. "You are so responsive. It's amazing."

Helena chuckled. "I guess I had nothing to worry about. My body reacts just the way it used to."

"I've barely touched you, sweetie, and you're trembling. I can feel your arousal, Helena," Myka said softly. She pressed her middle finger against Helena and parted her folds. Her finger was instantly covered in Helena's juices. They both gasped at the feeling.

"What do you want Helena?" Myka whispered. "Do you want me to make love to you slowly and gently or do you need quick release?"

Helena blushed a little and touched Myka's cheek. She ran a finger over the softness of Myka's cheek and jaw line.

"Take me Myka. Make me scream," she whispered.

"I'll do my best," Myka teased.

Myka pushed two fingers between Helena's folds and stroked from the top until she reached Helena's opening. Helena cried out and whimpered loudly as she tensed under Myka's hand.

Myka circled the opening before pushing two fingers inside. Helena was so wet she eased into her with little effort. She felt Helena's vaginal muscles squeeze gently around her fingers. She stilled her hand and looked at Helena's face. Helena's eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted as she panted. Her cheeks had a pale pink hue to them.

Myka brushed her thumb over Helena's clit and watched her gasp. Myka chewed on her lip. Helena was stunning. She felt Helena's body squeeze her fingers again and increased her stroking. Helena whimpered and pushed against Myka's hand.

Myka moved and pressed her mouth against Helena's soft folds. Helena cried out.

"God yes!"

Myka ran her tongue over Helena's clit, tasting her, teasing her. Feeling how close Helena was she tried to find her rhythm and stroked her faster towards release.

"So good, darling," Helena whimpered.

Helena pushed against Myka's hand and Myka pushed deeper inside her, curling her fingers until she found the spot she had been looking for. She rubbed her fingers against it. Helena whimpered and moved with her. Then her body arched and she wailed loudly as she came. Myka stroked her clit as she watched Helena's release, her fingers trapped inside Helena.

A long moment later Helena relaxed with a little flinch. Myka removed her mouth from Helena's sex and smiled at her. She slipped her fingers free of their snug prison and pulled Helena into her arms. She kissed her and just held her.

"Helena," she said softly after a moment. "Are you okay?"

Helena nodded. Her eyes opened and she gave Myka a smoldering look. "I feel wonderful, darling. Absolutely wonderful."

Myka sighed relieved. She caressed Helena's hair and wrapped her leg over Helena's.

"And here I was worrying that my body would not respond to touch, that I would never spend again," Helena whispered.

Myka smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Your release was beautiful to watch," she whispered.

Helena giggled and pushed Myka down on the bed before straddling Myka's waist. She rested her hands right below Myka's breasts.

"Perhaps you will find my touch equally sating?" she teased.

"God, Helena," Myka groaned and moved under her.

Helena reached behind her and cupped Myka's sex. Myka sighed and her eyes fluttered shut as she savored Helena's touch. Helena stroked her a couple of times.

"Darling, you are extremely aroused," Helena purred.

"I know," Myka whispered and a shiver went through her body as Helena's fingers brushed over her clit.

Helena removed her hand and chuckled when Myka sighed in frustration. She waited until Myka opened her eyes before taking one of her fingers in her mouth, tasting Myka.

"Shit," Myka hissed and her body trembled again. "Helena, that's so hot."

Helena smirked and slipped the finger out of her mouth. She leaned down and kissed Myka, letting her taste herself on Helena's lips. Myka grabbed Helena and pulled her against her until their breasts touched.

"Perhaps I will make you scream too," Helena mumbled against Myka's lips.

Myka laughed. "I'm not normally a screamer, but who knows?"

Helena smiled. She sat up again and caressed Myka's sides and stomach. She ran her hands over Myka's shoulders and down her arms to her hands, gently massaging her palms. She brought Myka's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it and then the palm, drawing little circles with her tongue. Myka inhaled deeply through her nose as the soft caress did funny little things to her stomach. Helena chuckled and sucked Myka's index finger into her mouth, slowly moving it in and out while stroking it with her tongue. Myka whimpered.

"Helena," she whispered and swallowed. "It feels like I'm inside you."

Helena smiled and kissed Myka's palm again. "I'm glad you like it."

Myka nodded. Helena moved down, stroking and planting kisses over Myka's body, sometimes causing little sighs, other times gasps. Myka was whimpering with need by the time Helena took a stiff nipple in her mouth.

"Yes!"

Helena smiled and sucked a little harder. She rolled and tweaked the other nipple, tested how much Myka could take. Myka kept pushing up against her hand so Helena increased the pressure a bit more. Helena realized just how much Myka needed release when Myka groaned in pleasure as Helena pinched the nipple quite hard. Helena removed her mouth from Myka's breast and kissed her cheek.

"How long has it been, love?"

"What?" Myka choked out trying to get her brain to focus on the question asked.

"It's been a while since you made love, hasn't it?"

Myka nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"Was it good the last time? Did you scream out your release? Did your lover make you feel like the most cherished woman in the world?"

Myka whimpered and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"I am so sorry to hear that, love. I promise you that I will make every effort to make you feel loved each and every day. You are a woman to be worshiped Myka Bering," Helena whispered in her ear.

Helena kissed Myka right below her ear. She cupped Myka's sex, pressing her fingers against Myka's folds. Myka cried out softly and pushed off the bed.

"You feel so good, Myka my darling," Helena whispered as she brushed her lips over Myka's collarbones and down to between her breasts. "Soft as silk and so incredibly hot," she mumbled. "I want to feel you all around me."

"Oh God, Helena," Myka groaned and squirmed. Then her head snapped up as Helena's hands were removed from her body. "What?" she mumbled confused.

Helena knelt on the bed smiling at her. She held out her hands to Myka who took them. Myka looked confused at Helena, silently asking for an explanation. She had been so close, and the pulse was still beating hard between her legs.

"Sit up darling," Helena whispered. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

Myka nodded and let Helena pull her up. She moved when Helena pushed her around so she was facing the headboard. Myka wrapped her fingers around it. She chuckled when Helena pulled her down until she was basically sitting in Helena's lap. She wiggled her butt, rubbing herself against Helena's soft thighs.

"I like this," Myka said and giggled.

Helena kissed Myka's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Myka's slender waist. This was one of her favorite positions since it allowed her to touch her lover everywhere with ease. She cupped Myka's breasts and brushed her fingers over the nipples. Myka sighed and Helena kissed her shoulder again. She brushed Myka's curls away and planted soft kisses at the nape of Myka's neck.

"You're driving me insane, Helena," Myka whimpered and tilted her head.

"I am simply trying to increase the experience for you, my sweet darling," Helena purred. "You were so close to spending. I can still feel the tremble in you. Trust me Myka," she mumbled against Myka's shoulder.

Myka moaned and rested her head on Helena's shoulder. Her body tensed when Helena slid her hands over her hips in a soft caress. Myka could feel every one of Helena's fingers setting off little fires on her skin as they moved over her thighs and up the inside only to come to a complete stop mere inches from Myka's sex.

"Helena," she whimpered.

Helena pressed her hand against Myka's sex and stroked her slowly and deeply.

"God!"

Myka shook and pushed up against Helena's hand. Helena took the opportunity to move her other hand behind Myka and push inside her. Myka shook and Helena could feel increased wetness around her fingers. She grinned and moved her fingers in and out of Myka, pushing her closer to release. She really wanted to taste Myka, but she knew that Myka was too close for her to let go of her now. Helena smirked. She had of course done that to lovers in the past. Making them cry out in frustration over and over again as she denied them release. Somehow it did not feel right to play that game with Myka now. This was too new, too fragile to play mind games.

Helena's fingers touched Myka in all the right places. Myka felt her body build with alarming speed. She sucked in a deep breath trying to focus. Then Helena did something with her fingers that felt like she was squeezing and rubbing Myka's clit all at once. Myka cried out as she came. She gripped the headboard hard and her body tensed almost painfully as the orgasm ripped through her.

Helena slowly removed her hands from Myka and wiped them on the sheet before caressing Myka's hair away from her face and kissing her cheek. Myka was panting hard, her eyes still closed. Helena rose up on her knees and ran her hands down Myka's arms until her hands covered Myka's, gently prying her fingers away from the headboard. Myka trembled and whimpered as Helena's body pressed against her back. Helena grinned and rubbed her pubic hair against Myka's lower back. As expected, Myka whimpered again. Helena lowered Myka down on her back and pushed her knees apart. Before Myka realized what Helena was doing, Helena pressed her lips against Myka's soft folds.

"Oh God!"

Helena flicked her tongue over Myka's clit and then sucked hard as she stroked it deeply. Myka gasped and trembled. She grabbed Helena's hair, pulling her closer.

Helena tweaked Myka's nipple and flicked her tongue faster and seconds later Myka came again; this time with a loud wail. Helena smirked against Myka's folds. She stroked Myka's clit a little longer and then let go with a last soft kiss. She rested her chin on Myka's stomach waiting for Myka to open her eyes.

Myka gasped for air. Her hand was still tangled in Helena's hair. She moved her fingers, testing if they still worked. Her body felt weirdly detached as if she had no control of her arms and legs and had to really concentrate on making them move. She chuckled and opened her eyes. Helena was watching her, looking extremely pleased with herself. Myka grinned. Finally able to make her arms move she cupped Helena's face.

"You're amazing," she whispered. "Come here."

Helena moved up until she was stretched out on top of Myka. She kissed her softly.

"You taste like me," Myka mumbled and kissed Helena again. "You're a great kisser Helena," she whispered.

"So are you my darling," Helena purred.

Myka rolled them over so they were on their sides, facing each other. She traced Helena's brow and down her cheek. Helena laughed happily. She pressed closer and wrapped her leg around Myka's.

"I can't believe that this is real," Myka whispered.

Helena kissed her softly. "Believe it, darling."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Roughly thirty hours later Helena stood by Myka's side as the door to the warehouse slowly opened. She smiled at the sight of their friends and coworkers. They looked a bit tired and slightly annoyed, but otherwise they did not appear to be much worse for wear. Her eyes met Pete's and she grinned when his eyebrow started to creep up.

Pete looked at the two women standing so close together. The vibe hit him so hard he had to swallow hard as it caused little tingles down his spine. It was a pleasurable experience, but still. It was so intense, and it involved his best friend and a woman whose hotness spanned two centuries, it made him a little bit uncomfortable. He gulped again and looked at Helena. The teasing smiled started small until it turned into a proud smirk. Pete chuckled and grinned at her. He took a step closer to Helena as the group started to move and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Way to go grandma," he whispered.

Helena chuckled and put her arm around his waist. Her other arm curled naturally around Myka's waist.

Leena leaned against the front of the car, her arms folded as she watched them approach.

"Just so you know, you owe me. All of you."

They looked at each other and started laughing. Claudia had tears running down her cheeks. Helena wrapped Myka in a close hug. Artie glared at them, but then he saw the happiness on Myka's face and heard her deep laughter. He rolled his eyes at Helena. Helena tossed her head back and just laughed. Pete wrapped his arm around Leena's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Leena. We'll more than make it up to you," he said and grinned at her.

Leena smiled a mysterious little smile and put her arm around Pete. "I know," she whispered very softly. "I know."

THE END


End file.
